


Mine

by GOT_winner



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Queen Arya Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOT_winner/pseuds/GOT_winner
Summary: This story is a diversion from season 8 episode 6. Jon kills Dany and Drogon. Rhaegal still lives. Unsuilled and remaining Dothraki fled from Westeros since Jon has a dragon. Jon is later acknowledged as Aegon Targaryen because Varys(before his execution) has succeeded in spreading the secret of Jon’s birth. Jon will become king of seven kingdoms. The new small council declines Sansa’s request for Northern independence since they feared Dorne and iron island rebellion. Sansa becomes the warden of the north, Bran the master of whispers, Lord Tyrion the hand of the king, Ser Davos Seaworth the master of ships, Breine of tarth the lady commander of kings guard and Sam the Grandmaster. Gendry got married to a northern girl and moved on from Arya. Arya still went west of Westeros after Jon’s coronation. During the time, Bran informs about some northern lords wanting independence. To put an end to this, hand advised Jon to marry Sansa and tie the north to the throne. Bran informs it’s not an ideal solution as Sansa’s injury from her late husband makes her barren and advised Jon to marry Arya instead when she returns from her voyage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Bran**

_‘Nymeria’ with flying direwolf banner bounce past the smoking islands, turned North West towards the southern coast of Essos._

_One can hear the intense discussion between the princess and the captain regarding which place they need to stop next_

_“As you see princess, Lys is not far from the Step Stones and the broken arm of Dorne. There we will sail back north into the Narrow Sea and the ports of Westeros”_

_Three weeks of uneventful sailing brought Nymeria to the isle of Lys. All the off-duty deckhands were at the exit with an eager expression. Arya noticed the change in her crew's face and asked the captain who appeared embarrassed and confessed _

_“Princess, I should inform you that Lys is most famous for its House of Pleasure. They are impatient for their leave”_

_“Then they shall have the opportunity soon enough” the wolf girl smirked and decide to visit the world-famous pleasure house in order to satisfy her curiosity of learning the art of exotic dancing_

_1 week later…_

_Nymeria sailed from the ports of Lys after their much deserved leave. Arya thought of visiting Jon first and later Sansa. But the dark memories of burned bodies in the king's landing outweigh her desire to see her favorite brother turned cousin. So she instructed his Captain to sail north to the ports of White harbor_.

Bran gasped and opened his eyes to see Jon’s worried face.

“Where you went this time? You have been out for hours, Bran?”

Bran smiled at Jon “Well, I was checking on Arya. She has started sailing back to Westeros from the Isle of Lys”

“Arya in ‘Isle of Lys’. Is she fine? I have heard sun burns bright in Lys. When will she arrive at Kings landing? We need to receive her properly” Jon asked Bran without taking any breath.

“Slow down Jon. Arya is perfectly fine” Bran smirked at Jon “She and her crew members even visited House of Pleasure. She even mastered the art of exotic dance from the best courtesan. The head courtesan was so impressed with her beauty and her dancing skills that they offered Arya to stay with them and make good fortune as one among them”

Jon looked wide-eyed and mumbled “Why am I so surprised. It’s so Arya thing to do. I hope she didn’t take the offer”

“No, she didn’t. For your second question of her arriving in Kings landing, she decides to go Winterfell as ‘she doesn’t want to step into this blasted city ever again’. That was her exact wordings to her captain”

Jon looked down at his hand and sighed “For a person who hates kings landing to this level, I’m afraid how she will take the news of her betrothal”

“That’s why we need to go Winterfell and assure Arya that betrothal will not happen until she consents before she hears it any other way. She will be in White harbor within one week. We should receive her at the white harbor. What say you, Aegon Targaryen?”

Jon

He closed his eyes and sat comfortably in the cool water bath to soothe his nerves from the unforgiving heat. He longed for the cold North and Winterfell’s Godswood where he was just a bastard and Arya a little wilding girl who was a terror for her lady mother.

_A memory from years ago springs to mind, of tiny little Arya who walked into the dinner table and sat beside him. He could feel Lady Stark’s glare but soon got distracted by Sansa’s sputtering of marrying a handsome knight and having a lot of babies._

_“You are stupid Sansa. If you marry, you have to leave Winterfell and away from father and mother!” Arya informed Sansa to which she replied “It’s a lady’s duty to marry a lord of a great castle and provide heirs to her husband”_

_“Well, then I don’t want to be a lady. I won’t marry anyone.” _

_“No Arya. You should marry and you will. It’s your duty” Lady Stark informed Arya to which she scrunched her nose._

_ “Now, tell me who you want to marry?” Sansa asked Arya curiously_

_Arya seems to be in deep thinking by the way of her brow furrowed and replied after some time_

_“I am going to marry Jon and become Lady Snow. We will live in Winterfell and build snow castles”_

_Lady Stark and Sansa looked at Arya horrified and chastised her for saying such things. Robb and Theon burst out laughing. Theon managed to control his smile and whispered to confused Arya_

_“If you marry Jon, you should kiss Jon like your mother and father”_

_Arya scrunched up her nose and asked Jon shyly “I don’t want to kiss anyone. Is it ok for you, Jon?”_

_Jon smiled and mussed her hair “Anything for you, little sister”_

_Arya beamed at his reply and placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek._

_Father chuckled and informed Arya “Arya, you cannot marry your brother. By the way, why Jon and not Robb?”_

_“I would have married you, but you are already married to mother” Little Arya explained her logic seriously to her father. Even lady Stark couldn’t stop smiling at her reply._

_His little wolf doesn’t like everyone laughing at her expense. She crossed her arm and glared at everyone and shouted “I won’t marry any stupid lord or knight. I will run away and go beyond the wall”_

_“Arya. You should..” Lady Stark’s sentence got cut out by her lord father’s voice._

_“Arya, I swear by the old gods and new, I will never betroth you to anyone without your consent even if for all the gold in Westeros. And if a day comes when you fall in love, you would inform me first and I will do whatever makes you happy. But never think of running away. Do you trust me little wolf”_

_Arya smiled at her father and kissed him and went back to her food unaware of the silence._

_Everyone got silent at Lord Stark’s vow to her daughter. Jon could feel Lord Stark was damn serious of the vow. What started as a child’s view of a marriage turned to a serious matter when Lord Stark swore an oath to the younger daughter in front of his family._

_“Ned...You..” Lady Stark stopped her sentence at her lord husband’s icy stare._

_That moment everyone in the hall understood Arya is her father’s secret favorite_.

Clues of his parentage were always been in front of him. How father often told Arya she looks like Lyanna Stark and how father calls him ‘my blood’ but never his son. Father must have seen Lyanna when Arya said about running away. That’s why he swore an oath to assure Arya to avoid another Lyanna tragedy.

Jon knows that he should marry for ‘politics and not for love’ the moment a crown is placed on his head. Love, it seems a terrible feeling in his life. He loved two women and both of them died in his arms because of his betrayal. ‘Did I loved them true or was it a mere attraction?’. He doesn’t know but one thing is clear he didn’t expect any more love in his life. He could at least want a wife whom he could trust and respect. Sansa was not that person. A shiver ran through him at the memory of her deception. True! Dany is the one who burned the kings landing in her utter madness of despair but Sansa was the one who pushed her into that complete mayhem. It’s like Sansa was looking for a chance to prove Daenerys Targaryen is mad. When Tyrion proposes marriage with Sansa, he almost replied ‘No, she is my sister’ before bran interrupted. Jon felt like ‘a homeless man who found a home’ when Bran suggests Arya’s name. Yes! Arya is the one and only one person who he could trust with his eyes closed, who he could share his crown’s burden and could love for true. There was a time when he knows Arya like the back of his hand. The woman she is now is like winter whose blood is as cold as ice and heart made of stone. In all the chaos of war preparation, he never had time to reconcile with Arya. Arya was never in his line of sight and only would be seen during the war council and leave the room like a bat out of hell. He does know what happened to Sansa and Bran during the war of five kings but never Arya’s. She seems like a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma; but perhaps there is a key.

Will she accept him as her husband! A man who stabbed a dagger to the heart of the woman he loved.

Does Arya have a lover? One thing is sure no one can make Arya do something she doesn’t want. He could only wish Arya to accept him then at least he could have one good thing in his miserable life.


	2. Return to the North

Arya watched the tiny shadows of people growing tall as her ship ‘Nymeria’ approaches the shore of White harbor. She feels an excitement bubbling as she takes in the familiar sight of her land – the North. A loud cheer erupted from her crew member as Nymeria hits the land. She laughed at the enthusiasm of her crew. After all these years away Arya’s crew had grown to be her family. Her pack. Many of them are from Kingslanding as they had nothing left in the burned city. Few of them are new friends she earned in her travels who decides to come to Westeros along with her. She saw Jon and Bran among the people who are there to welcome their party. She didn’t expect them. Of course Bran the three-eyed raven knew she would be there. Jon is the king of the seven kingdoms and he has his duties. He looks mighty in an all-black outfit that has a three-headed dragon and a direwolf stitched to his chest.

_“He makes his mother’s House equal in honor to the king’s.” _

_“The woman is important too!” Arya protested. Jon chuckled. “Perhaps you should do the same thing, little sister. Wed Tully to Stark in your arms.”_

_“A wolf with a fish in its mouth?” It made her laugh. “That would look silly. Besides, if a girl can’t fight, why should she have a coat of arms?”_

_Jon shrugged. “Girls get the arms but not the swords. Bastards get the swords but not the arms. I did not make the rules, little sister.”_

She couldn’t help smile at the memory and noticed Jon looking down at his shirt as she probably stared a long moment at the direwolf in his coat. She had the urge to hug him and say ‘I missed you’ but his face has made her stop. He just stared at her with a forced smile and nods to her. She understood this is not her brother. This is the King who had duties, responsibilities and a level of dignity that he should observe. Of course, Jon is not here to welcome her. He might have come here for some political matter. She settled in a more polite way of greeting “It’s good to see you” she paused for a moment before looking at him and added “your grace”. She saw his dark grey eyes grow wide. Arya’s eye flicked to the purple cloak behind Jon and looked close to see a valyrian steel sword, a crop of blond hair and a very familiar pair of purple eyes.

“Ned” She calls, startling even herself. "You are alive!" Arya said in wonder as she suddenly tackled her long-time travel partner. Ned laughed as he pulled her close for a quick hug.

“Yes, so are you. My lady” He bows before her in an exaggerated flush. It makes Arya laugh.

“It’s good to see you, Ned. Truly… or should I address you as Ser Edric Dayne, Sword of the morning?” She laughs again putting on his most pompous voice.

“Stop it Arya” He blushes “You can only call me that if you allow me to call you a lady”

“Fine” They clasped their hands together and smiled at each other contently. Someone clears throat softly and she looked down to see Bran smiling at her in his chair. At least Bran’s really happy to see her, unlike Jon. She quickly hugged her brother and kissed him on the cheek. Arya then greeted Lord Manderly and his daughters and a few other lords and ladies. She along with her crew members got escorted to the castle and were informed that a feast is been held to celebrate her homecoming.

Jon:

Jon was sitting in the dais along with Bran and Lord Manderly and an empty seat to his left for Arya. The Feast has already started and ale and wine flow the hall abundantly. He was about to ask to refill his cup when he saw Lord Manderly shouting joyfully raising his cup in the air

“Here she comes…Lady Arya Stark of Winterfell, the hero of Winterfell”

He was surprised at the vision in front of him. He has never seen her in a gown before. Her gown was a soft dark blue, almost black. It displayed her shapely figure and her hair had been done in a simple northern fashion, with two brands in either side meeting in the middle as the rest of her mare was free to cascade down her back. Clasping the grey and white fur around her shoulders, she looked like a true northern lady. Glancing at the lords and ladies around, Jon saw he is not the only one who’s admiring this northern goddess. When her grey eyes met his, he nods his head to acknowledge her afraid that he could not find his voice. She frowned at him and turned to Edric with a wide grin. He felt a prick of irritation when he saw that bloody Dayne openly gaped at her and complimented her look. _The Sword of the Morning, My foot. How dare he steal his place in her heart_? Ser Edric knows far more about Arya than him. The way Arya hugs Edric gives away the familiarity between them. Lord Manderly started talking to Arya about her travels to which she eagerly answered. At some point, Arya turned her attention to Jon. _Finally, I am visible to her _He thought.

“So Jon, How are you doing as the King of Seven Kingdom?”

“Well, I’m trying to rule better with the help of small council members. Realm is getting better slowly but steadily” He responded her query politely.

Arya ‘hmmed’ his response and looked around “How is Ser Davos? Is he in Stormlands or Kingslanding?” There was an underlying curiosity in her eyes. He doesn’t know Arya was familiar with Davos. Then until today, he doesn’t know his king's guard acquaintance with Arya. He thought uneasily.

“He is faring well as Master of Ships. He is currently visiting Stormsland as Lord Baratheon is blessed with a baby girl who he named after you ‘Arya Baratheon’” He couldn’t help the pride in his voice. Arya, as a child always wanted to be like Nymeria and Visenya. Now his little wolf is a legend and many songs are written about her ending the long night. Many lords and ladies in the North named their daughter in Arya’s name's sake. He thought Arya will be happy to hear that a baby is named after her but for some reason, Arya’s face went pale and almost looked like she is on the verge of tears. Soon Arya schooled her features to normal and Jon is baffled at her ability to hide her emotions. Arya was a person who wears her heart on her sleeve. This ability terrified him thinking what atrocities had forced Arya to close her heart like this.

He saw Bran smiling sadly at Arya “ I think you could go out and enjoy some fresh air. Ser Edric will gladly accompany you and could also share each other’s adventures”

Edric looks Jon for permission. Jon nods to Ser Edric even though he doesn’t like seeing Arya with him. Arya smiled gratefully at Bran and practically fled the hall. Jon knows that Bran knew the reason for Arya’s displeasure and he purposefully asked Edric to accompany Arya. He don’t know why but he had the strong feeling to follow them to find out. So he invades many lords and ladies and soon reached the godswood within the wolf’s den. The godswood here is a brooding tangle of root, branch, and stone made up of oaks, elms, and birch. He kept himself in shadows to avoid their gaze. Its weirwood heart tree is massive, with branches breaching walls and windows and an angry carved face. He then saw Arya standing in front of the heart tree along with Ned. Jon almost felt envious of the friendship between them. Jon was her secret keeper and her best friend. Now though, she practically give him a cold shoulder. He could only blame him for that he hasn’t given enough attention to her when she returns to Winterfell. And now he doesn’t know how to handle this grown-up version of Arya.

“I thought it was only one-sided. But I’m wrong. am I?” He heard Edric asking Arya. Arya was silent for a long moment and when he thought Arya is not going to answer whatever Edric is asking. He heard her asking in a tiny voice almost like a whisper. He wouldn’t have heard if he was not focusing enough.

“How is he, Ned?”

“He is a good lord well-loved by his people. A just ruler of his lands and very popular across Westeros and hence swarmed by marriage proposals from lords for their daughter’s hand”

Arya chuckled but he could see sadness itched into her face “I know he will be a great lord and any lady will be lucky to have him”

Ned sighed at Arya “Arya… He held off marriage for 2 years. You…”

Arya interrupted him “Well now enlighten how the future lord of Starfall thrashed himself into the king's guard position” She looked at Edric curiously.

Edric shrugged “I wanted to join Lord Beric on his travels to North. Unfortunately, My Aunt Allayria was pregnant and forbidden me to leave Dorne until her baby is born. She said her child will inherit if I don’t want to be a lord. Then I heard about your feats and King Jon’s ascension to the throne. As soon as her son was born, I left for kings landing in the hopes of seeing you. Unfortunately, You have left the continent by the time I reached. I felt like there is nothing in Dorne for me and thought of living my childhood dream as a knight just like my uncle. And here I am “

Abruptly Arya looked at Jon’s direction. He almost thought Arya saw him.

“We should go back to the feast Ned” She informed Edric as she surveyed her surroundings. He moved further into the shadows to avoid her eyes.


	3. Knowing her again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Arya talked and started to reconnect

**Jon**:

Jon stares at the path from where Arya and Edric exit the godswood. He felt a hurricane of emotions crossing through his heart recalling the conversation he eavesdropped_. ‘I know he will be a great lord and any lady will be lucky to have him’_ Arya held affections for a lord who according to Ned is famous across the Westeros. He tried to recollect all the lords who have joined the battle of Winterfell. ‘_Arya Baratheon_’ the name hit the nail on the head_. ’He held off marriage for 2 years’_. This put him in mind of Davos complaining about Gendry stalking many marriage prospects. So the man who captures Arya’s affection is none other than Gendry. Now it speaks volumes for Arya’s discomfort on hearing Gendry’s daughter's name and also of Gendry’s reluctance to marry. How does this could happen in what at most 3 weeks that too in the middle of war, unless they knew each other before?. How Edric does know about Arya and Gendry? Gendry has never mentioned about knowing Arya then nor does Ser Edric. Ever since he saw Arya on the shore, he felt confused. When he saw her eyes looking at him with innocent love, he saw that the young girl was looking for her brother, not her royal cousin. He suddenly remembered their betrothal and felt guilt wash over him for the excitement of having Arya in his life. Arya is a free spirit who doesn’t like to be in a cage. Thrusting a crown upon her and even suggesting to live in a place which she hates is almost like a cage. Now knowing she had a better option than him with a man who she loves, he felt heartbroken. It will go hard with him if she refused to marry her. Sudden feel of cold metal at his throat roused from his thoughts. He stilled against the knife and was about to ask to show themselves, he hears her.

“King or not, it’s not good to thrust your nose into my affairs Jon” Arya came into his view with a sly smile while sheathing her dagger.

“Arya..I..mm..I…” He stammered for some time.

He settles finally for the truth simply because he could not have the energy to think of a reason. “I wanted to know why you left and most importantly why you were so unsettled”

He looks at her, his little wolf that had fight tooth and nail to support him even all other people call him bastard. Suddenly he blurted out “Did Gendry hurt you?”

Arya looked surprised at his outburst and hold his hand within her small hands that are warm but callous “ He will never hurt me, Jon. She looked at him and smiled “ he is every inch a gentleman. It was me..me..who hurt him” A single tear escapes her eyes and Jon couldn’t stand any longer. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her hair “You could never hurt anyone Arya” He muttered under his breath and he meant it. Arya sobbed hard and hide her face in the crook of his neck just like when she was a child. He holds her tight and tried to convey all his love for her.

“I am not that little sister you remember Jon. I am not that anymore” He heard her saying and felt her pulling from him to look at his eyes. It was like a dam broke and words started to flood out of her mouth “I was selfish back then. I could still remember his blue eyes filled with such pain that haunt my sleep..pain caused by my rejection” Rejection. It’s clear to see that Arya loved Gendry then why did she reject him. He tried to connect the dots but to no avail. He looked at her confused while she explained “ I never deserved his love. He surrenders his heart at my feet and asked me to marry him and I rejected him because of my thirst for blood. I..I am a selfish bitch...Jon...I am not that Arya you remembered. You will hate me once you know about the deeds I have done”

_What hate…Impossible. HE will die before he hates her_. He thought to himself. Jon held her face in his palm and promised her “Arya, I could never hate you. Remember that, I will always love you little wolf” He saw Arya’s eyes lit up on using the nickname. He sat down at the root of the tree and beckoned Arya to sit with him. His arms around her shoulder and her head resting at his shoulders, they sat like that in a comfortable silence.

“You are right. You are not that little sister I remember. And I am sure I am not that bastard brother you missed. We are changed and the people we are now are raised from the blood of our enemies” He said and turned slightly to look at her “I am not sure I could ever become that old brother of yours. But I promise you, Arya, I desperately wanted to become that favorite person of yours. I will do anything to reclaim my status in your life”. He wanted to rip his heart to her to show the sincerity of his promise. To his dismay, Arya laughed and rolled her eyes “Oh Jon...You don’t need to reclaim anything... You are and will always be my favorite brother-cousin whatever you wish to be in my life” She then leaned and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. He felt alive, content and so full of life at her declaration and he prayed to all the gods that he could shower her with all the joy in the world. 

He cleared his throat and asked reluctantly “I don’t have the faintest idea of what happened to you after you left for Kings landing. I would like to hear your story”

He saw trepidation in her eyes so he tried to encourage her “Everything I missed in your life even the darkest days of your life…If you trust me still”

“Are you sure Jon? It’s not all a pleasant story”

He nods and she told him how she escaped the red keep, how she watched her father’s execution, how she met Gendry while traveling with the night watch recruits , then as a prisoner in harrenhall and acted as Tywin Lannister’s cupbearer and a mysterious guy helping her and her companions to escape harrenhall then to be taken as a hostage for Brotherhood without banners where she met Ned, about Gendry being sold to Melisandre and Melisandre’s strange prophecy to Arya, then being kidnapped by Hound , witnessing the red wedding and then narrowly escaping , Killing a Frey soldier and leaving the hound behind and finally heading to Bravos using the iron coin that the mysterious man gave.

He didn’t notice the tears that formed near the corners of his eyes until a small hand wiped it clean.

“Do you want to hear the rest, Jon?” Arya questioned him after seeing his state.

He nods but a thought crossed in his mind. “Why did you choose Bravos of all the places?”

Arya shrugged “I could say that the circumstances left me in the lurch. But deep in my heart, I know..Revenge...I know Revenge is a dark and lonely place. Once you go down it, there is no heading back. But then I remembered there is nothing for me to head back. So I chose Bravos”

‘_If the price of revenge is a hole that will never be filled why do it?_’ He thought but never voiced it aloud. Instead, he urged to continue “What happened in bravos?”

“I joined House of Black and White and learned their ways and killed many people. Eventually, I left the faceless men because I could never give up being ‘Arya Stark’” It’s an understatement to say that he felt terrified at hearing the word ‘faceless men’. They are ruthless beings who could change their faces as easily as their clothes. He has never believed it until now. Arya being in that cult, he felt like a hundred knives pierced his heart.

“Then I returned to Westeros and paid a visit to Twins on the way” His head snapped at her on hearing the name of that wretched place and saw a satisfying smile in her smile as she uttered her next sentence “Let’s say, when the opportunity came I paid them back in their own coin.”

She paused to take a heavy breath and then snarled “Winter came for House Frey and the North remembers”

It took him a few moments to understand the implication of her statement. He shook his head and could only laugh bitterly as he thought ‘_It was she who assassinated the Frey’s and avenged the red wedding’_ He does remember her return and news of Frey massacre reached him at the same time frame. he concluded the obvious “So then you returned to Winterfell”

“Yes. My actual plan was to go to King's Landing to kill the queen. Then I heard about the Battle of Bastards and Sansa and you in Winterfell. I chose the North to be back at home. Rest you know”.

Yes, he knows the rest but a question burned in his mind and could not help to ask it out “Gendry...Why did you reject him?”. He knows that he is invading her private space but he needs to know the answer.

She looked down and sighed “Not that I loved Gendry less, but I loved the Death more” Her answer was cryptic but the pain in her voice spoke far more loudly than any words could. He knows that Arya narrated her life in short but still shared her secrets with him. He, in turn, tells her about the wall, the wildings, and even his resurrection. They sat and talked for hours and slowly two broken hearts start to mend.


	4. A Ride back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon enjoying his time with Arya while riding back home and also reflecting on his insecurities.

Trees ran past him as he swings back and forth in his horse. Past few days has been an absolute delight to his sore lifestyle since he took the crown. Riding along with Arya, Singing some folk songs, trading stories of her travel adventures and camping in the wild forest every night, he felt his life is bliss. He frowned thinking he hasn’t yet mentioned about the betrothal. They will reach Winterfell within 2 days and he needs to explain it to her before that. He looked over to see Arya laughing with her head thrown back and Ser Edric Dayne pouting like a petulant boy. Ever since Arya had set his foot in the land, Ser Edric Dayne seems to be a different person. He thought Edric to be a silent young loyal knight who wants to serve a Targaryen king as his uncle once does. Now Jon realizes that the new Sword of the Morning serve not the Targaryen king but Arya Stark’s favourite brother. That makes him wonder Ser Edric Dayne’s feelings for Arya. ‘Arya considers him as his long lost friend and that’s a relief for him’ He thought dryly. Besides Edric Dayne is in kings guard and he has his vows. He noticed sun setting down and birds fleeing back to the trees into their nest. It’s time for them to camp and decides to stop as the current place will give them enough cover and Rhaegel is also on watch. He stopped his Horse and ordered everyone to make camp.

The camp has been built quite fast and everyone gathered around the fire to invade the cold winds. Arya is sitting with a considerable amount of fur as she is now prone to the cold because of her years in sea. She caught him staring and waved her tiny hands at Jon. At that moment he glimpsed the little girl who ran around Winterfell with her wolf. He got up and went to his tent to clear his head of all the clashing thoughts of Arya as his sister and as his cousin. For some reason, he felt he was betraying the ‘one of the’ or the only one pure relation that he had in his life with this betrothal. Looking at her all grown up and beautiful with so many admirers, he felt insecure of himself and he couldn’t help but compare himself with Gendry. Of course, he had lovers. His first love Ygritte, he slept with him because she almost seduced him and also he did it for his survival. Love happened in that process. Then came the Dragon queen, who most people consider the most beautiful woman in Westeros. He was charmed by her beauty initially probably his dragon blood calling the other dragon and then later fell in love. He never did anything for both of his lovers other than contributing to their death whereas Gendry did all the things to deserve Arya. ‘Yet Arya didn’t choose him..what chance he will have !’ He thought desperately. Is it worth risking their sibling relationship or at least the memory of it? He heard his name called and looked to the entrance of his tent to see Arya swaying in her feet with a mug. He raised his eyebrows at Arya who is in her gloriously drunken state.

“Jon…Why you left early…Are you done with your brooding?” Arya questioned him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. He has never seen her in a drunken state even in the feast after the long night. She was always at her guard and in shadows. Arya walks to his makeshift bed and plopped herself onto it with a heavy thud.

“You are drunk” Jon grabbed her glass and placed it in the ground. Arya pouted at him and lay down in his bed.

“Yes, I am. I always wanted to know how it feels to be drunk. This is the safest I have ever felt and so I thought now is the time” Arya said to him with a smile in her lips. He felt warm in his heart hearing her words that she feels safe with him and she still trusts him. Arya might have noticed the melancholy in his face because she got up swiftly and whacked his head “Now my king” She wriggled her brows and said “why so serious”

He caught her wrist and pushed her to the bed looming over her body “Am I now”.Jon held both of her hands above her head and started tickling her side with the other hand. Jon still remembers all her tickling spots when they used to play in their childhood. Arya was giggling uncontrollably and trying to wreck out of his grasp but he is far too strong than her. ”Oh god...I surrender…leave me.I’m gonna kill you after” She begged to him in between her fit of laughter. Her laughter warms his heart and he couldn’t help but grin like an idiot at her. Her face was so close to him and he could smell the wine from her breath. She looked adorable now with her dimple cheeks. Oh how much he missed her..her laughter..her smile. He released her hands to hold her face and whispered “Oh Arya...I missed you so much”. Something changed in the air suddenly as he felt a warm hand on his cheek and he could only gaze at her grey eye’s that seems to hold all the secrets of life. He felt an urge to kiss her and to taste her lips. He would have done exactly that if not for Arya’s question “Now tell me what is troubling you” He moved from her and thought this should be the time to discuss the betrothal. He wanted to say that ‘Marry me Arya and make me the luckiest bastard’ instead he uttered the planned political explanation.

“The North demands Independence. If I grand independence to North, soon Dorne and Iron islands will follow. Iron Island is already a headache without independence and Dorne despises Lyanna Stark.” Jon sighed saying the thoughts aloud and remembered all the bull shit that surrounds him not him but the crown.

“You have a Dragon” She said and breathed a heavy sigh. “Surely your aunt has given an example of how a Targaryen conquers with fire and blood” She completed with a hint of sarcasm. _Did she think he would also use Dragon like his aunt? Did She forgot he is a dragon but with wolf blood? _He suppressed his displeasure and elaborated political issues. ”They won’t rise now. But a king should rip this scheme in the bud to avoid any future conflicts in the realm. First step is stopping the idea of Northern independence by unifying Targaryen and Starks.” There he said it and he watched carefully to gauge Arya’s reaction. She seems to still think and then a flash of surprise crossed her face “You are marrying Sansa “Arya said with disappointment or is that it’s just his imagination. He shook his head at her _Seriously how could she even think me and Sansa. _He didn’t correct her and decided to continue this way a little longer to understand her. He carefully asked, “Is that a problem?”. Arya shrugged and smirked, “it’s why you are not comfortable of others referring me as your sister.” He closed his eyes and tried to control his frustration. Seriously that is what she is thinking and she doesn’t have any problem with me and Sansa. He decides to finish this conversation as blunt as possible. He is not a man with many words but that doesn’t mean it’s easier for him. He concentrated on his breath to calm himself and said to her with his eyes still closed “I am not talking about Sansa. It’s you I wanted to be my queen. I know it’s weird but I am hoping against hope that you will accept me. “He waited still with his closed eyes expecting a string of curse or worst some beatings but none came. He slowly opened his eyes to see Arya snoring softly with her lips slightly opened. ‘_Ah, little wolf! Perfect time for you to doze off’_

* * *

Notes

* * *

I would like to know your opinions. Please do comment as it's the only way for me to know whether you like it or not.


	5. Contemplating Life Choices

**Arya :**

Arya woke up to a warm body pressed to her body and a hand wrapped around his waist. She nearly went for her hidden knife and stopped when recognizing that body is Jon. She felt Jon pulling her close to him and groaned to her neck, his stubble tickling her skin. Oddly she felt comfort in his hand and closed her eyes as she recollects the conversation she had with Jon last night. _Oh yes! Starks and Targaryen...Seven hells… Jon and Sansa_. They were never close when they were children. She remembers Sansa and Jon after her return home. She couldn’t say they were close but still there was a mutual respect between them even though most of the time they disagree. Sansa is beautiful and cunning, both of the qualities apt for being a queen. Even though it’s hard to digest but on further thinking, the idea is a perfect political match and also Sansa’s childhood dream of marrying a prince and becoming queen will come true. Who thought that handsome prince that Sansa dreamed was hidden as their half bastard. She chuckled thinking the absurdity of all. Her chuckle must have disturbed him as Jon is stirring beside her. Its morning and they needed to start the journey soon.

“Jon….Wake up..” Arya got up and shook him gently. Jon stared at her intently which make her squirm under his gaze. _‘Arya Stark won’t squirm at anyone’s gaze so she thought of diverting the attention back to Jon’ _She thought amused and cleared her throat dramatically while bowing her head “Or should I start calling you now my good-brother.Jon?”. It was so funny to see so many emotions that crossed her face. Well, he seemed mortified at the idea if any of her face reading abilities is true. Jon then got up and looked anywhere in the room but not her. Well, this is intriguing. “Ahem...Arya..” Arya looked at him but he is looking as if he will faint anytime. “It’s okay Jon it was meant as a joke. I didn’t know you would be this uncomfortable” Arya reasoned earnestly. She loves Jon no matter whatever he is to him – a brother, cousin or a good brother. She only wants Jon to be happy and it was never her intention to make him uncomfortable. Jon looked even more tensed at her words than relaxing. She felt a little trepidation in her heart and some instinct told her that whatever Jon is about to say is going to change her world upside down. He clasped and squeezed his hands together while taking a heavy breath and then he said “Yesterday when I said about the Targaryen and Stark union, I was referring to marriage alliance with…….. you….. Arya ”. Arya was dumbstruck at the revelation and couldn’t even breathe, she could only stare at him for a long moment. She even thought she might have misheard her name but one look at Jon’s face is enough to prove her wrong. _Of course, Arya is a Stark of Winterfell but also a lady no matter what she did to save the realm, she is to be a broodmare to a king now. They have already arranged the betrothal even without consulting her. _She felt a sudden hatred to the system, the petty squabbles over the kingdom, they had struggled to live 3 years back and she hoped for once people will value the life they have got rather than the power. For one selfish moment, she thought why she even thought of coming back to Westeros. She tried to calm down but all the faceless training combined could not extinguish the anger she felt now. Arya glared at Jon “And you planned this arrangement of dragging me into your stupid game of thrones without even consulting me?” Arya stopped and looked at the man before her who once was her favourite brother who was like her other half and couldn’t hide the disappointment while saying “You came to White harbour to receive your future bride, not me. Is it? You never cared for me right” Jon opened his mouth to say something but Arya shook his head and left the tent with an intent not to hear him rest of the day.

**Jon:**

Jon cursed his luck while riding. It was horrible to watch Arya once again skulking away from him. Jon imagined this possible reaction from Arya but it still hurt to live the fact that he has fallen short of her expectations. Initially, this marriage prospect was just a political solution for a stable realm but now he felt he would succumb to Targaryen madness if Arya is not in his life. A jealousy he had never experienced before had taken root in him and that’s directed to one particular lord who is not even near him. He knew it’s ill to resent Gendry for this but still couldn’t help to accept the fact that Gendry is Arya’s, first love. Gendry did not, however, have her eternal love. That’s for him and he will move heaven and earth for her heart..for Arya. He looked back over his shoulder to see Arya riding beside Bran’s carriage. They are riding at a stretch so that they will reach Winterfell before sunset. He spied over Arya saying something angrily to Bran. He is not good at lip-reading but somehow he identifies the name Lyanna Stark from her lips. Why she is angry and mentioning his mother? His mother ran away from a marriage she resents and that led to a bloody war. Lord Manderly in White harbour has mentioned rather melancholy that Arya has an uncanny likeness to the late Lyanna Stark. He remembers even Lord Stark has mentioned Arya has her aunt’s looks and taste. For a second he felt dread at the possibility of Arya running away like his mother. However, Arya is not Lyanna and he knows in his heart that Arya is not the one to the runway to escape marriage. Arya is a warrior and she might think to rather kill him than running away. That thought alone should make him in alert instead he felt a joy that reminds him of all these aspects of his little wolf special. With a newfound strength and purpose, he galloped towards their destination.

**Sansa**:

Sansa stands tall in the Winterfell courtyard awaiting Arya’s arrival. Several Northern lords have arrived to welcome the king and the hero of Winterfell. Few lords have brought their young daughters in the hope that they will catch Jon’s eye. She is already bombarded with the request of marriage proposal for Arya and herself being the last Starks. Sansa knew that there will come the talk of marriage between Jon and a Stark as of now only ladies available that matches Jon’s royal status are herself and Arya. Sansa is the one who by mistake ignited the idea of northern independence among the northern lords by putting forth the demand in small council meeting without thinking about the consequences. She remembers being angry with small council members and lashing out at Jon and Tyrion. Tyrion then patiently explained the consequences of her demands which made her feel remorse. It seems like her actions always went wrong. Sansa knew that Jon had never forgiven her for revealing the truth to Tyrion, which in turn lead to a fire bath. Idea of marrying Jon and being his queen has its advantages even though it’s strange for her to think Jon as anything but her husband. Then Bran’s vision about her barren future put forth an end to her notion of being a queen but what surprised her more was now the betrothal arrangement is between Arya and Jon. She would have never agreed to the arrangement if there was no other alternative. Arya and Sansa had reacquainted well during the war times and she knew well that Arya never wished to a lady not to say a queen. Sansa could only hope Arya will see the big picture. A loud horn that signals their arrival made Sansa looked over the members. Arya beamed at her jumping out of the horse and running towards her. Sansa opened her arms wide to receive her little wild sister with a smile on her lips. Arya kissing her cheek and then gave a tight hug that warms her lonely heart. Finally, the lone wolf came back to the pack, she thought happily.

“I missed you, Sansa. You look beautiful as ever” Arya said with an easy smile. Her smile is now radiant and her eyes had a glow that was not there three years back. Her sister had returned alive after her journey around the world which no one has been able to achieve. She couldn’t control the happy tears and crocked out “Oh Arya …I missed you more…and you have grown into a young beautiful maiden” She wiped her tears softly and said with a chuckle “though you are still short”. Arya rolled her eyes and snorted at her comment.

“Sister” Bran called from behind in his chair and she quickly went down to hug him “ Bran..how are you fairing?”

“I am fine Sansa..” Bran replied and she is happy to see more of her brother than the three-eyed raven.

Sansa then greeted Jon with a brief hug and then all their companions formally, inviting them inside the castle. “We could meet in my solar after the feast” Sansa whispered to Jon, Bran and Arya to which they all nodded.

* * *

Notes

* * *

    * How did you like Arya’s reaction towards the betrothal?
    * Did you like the possessive Jon when he thinks Arya is not available?
    * Next chapter, we will have a proper Stark discussion.


	6. Witness to the Dark Past

During the feast, Sansa was walking on air. It’s because of her little sister’s presence. There was a time when she prayed she want Arya to be a different person more ladylike, now though she is perfectly content with her wild sister. Sansa felt even foolish to think Arya was not she wants as a sister. Old Gods had made sure to teach her that lesson the hard way. Feast was a grand affair as many northern lords are present and of course the king too. People started leaving the hall and she looked at Arya so that they can also retire to their room as promised. Arya caught her eye and nodded. They left the hall together and walked to her room. Ser Edric Dayne stands in her door which means the king and Bran are already inside the chamber.

She paused to watch the sight that welcomes her in the room. Jon was teasing Bran about some girl and Bran turned deep red and pulling a funny face at Jon. When is the last time she saw Bran acting like a normal human? She could still remember the Bran who said so casually about her wedding night with Ramsay. Now though Jon was no king and Bran was not the three-eyed emotionless crow, they were once again the stark children that filled this room with their endless chatter. They focused their attention on Sansa and Arya when noticed. She didn’t miss the way Arya avoids Jon’s invitation to sit near him instead she opts to sit in the floor, her head resting on her lap. That means only one thing; betrothal talk didn’t go as well as expected. She needs to speak some sense to her but it's better they start with some trivial matters. So Sansa asked Arya about her travels. Arya was more than happy to explain the different places she went, the different cultures she experienced and the unique creatures she saw. Sansa was all ears when Arya talks about her adventures. She blushed when Arya explained her encounters with the whores of Lys and even showed all of them some scandalous dance moves she learned. She doesn’t want Arya to continue her story in the present track

“Oh stop it Arya…. You should have never gone to that place…It’s not safe...Who knows what kind of people are they..” Sansa said to Arya with pleading eyes and look towards Jon and Bran for their support, but to her dismay, they just looked at each other and shrugged.

“They are people with good heart and also very good tongue” Arya replied with a secret smile. Sansa doesn’t want to imagine the reason for that smile and just turned to watch Jon’s reaction to Arya’s comment. Jon had successfully masked his feeling, a trait he had recently learned to master. Now she understood Arya’s tactics. Arya is trying to prove that she is not cut out to be a queen by displaying all her traits which she thought is unfit. Enough with Arya’s antics, she needs to grow up. Sansa steeled herself to make Arya understand the need for this betrothal. Arya raised her hand to stop Sansa from whatever she planned to say. Sometimes Arya has this ability to read her mind like magic.

“Why me and not you… Is it because of Ramsay?” Arya asked Sansa abruptly and then to Bran. _‘Ramsay….that name alone is capable of invoking her worst day…_._The memory of her wedding night with that monster was much with her’ she shivered inwardly and tried to think of pleasant days to calm her. She repeated herself I killed that monster for what he did. No one can harm me now. Brave. Sansa took a deep breath. I am a Stark, yes, My skin has turned to porcelain, to ivory, to steel._

“I don’t wish to be with a man again. But as a Stark, I would have married Jon if I was not barren.” Sansa said to Arya with a barely constrained grief. Arya looked shocked and muttered an apology.

Sansa took her little sister’s hands “I know you wish to be free and I would have never imposed you to the marriage if there was any other way. It’s not only for the political reason Arya.” Sansa sighed and said in a determined voice “You are the future of House Stark as I and Bran are incapable of producing heirs. We will be the last of this great house if you refuse this marriage. Who is better than Jon for you to marry? I am not saying this because he is a king. You always loved Jon and you told Jon was the only person who truly understood. Won’t you help him to rule the seven kingdoms and also ensure the future of Starks?” Arya was quiet and she is biting her lip looking nervously at Jon. At least she is considering her words, she thought. Arya started walking the room from one end to another and she saw Jon getting up from his seat stopping Arya’s walk. He touched her shoulders that barely reached his chest “Am I that bad ….. You feel so difficult to stomach me as your husband….?” Jon questioned it like a joke but his clenched jaw and forced smile shows his uneasiness.

“No Jon….It’s not you Jon...I am no lady and am definitely cannot be a queen. You need a queen who should be beautiful, kind and loving.That’s not me” Arya said the words exasperatedly and the worst part is Arya believed every word she said.

“I know you all think I am capable of handling this responsibility. But you don’t know what I am capable of. Yes, I have told you an outline of my story.” Arya looked at Bran like she somehow found a solution to all her problems “ Bran… Can you take Jon and Sansa to my past and show all the terrible things I have done... You told me once that the previous raven showed you past with the help of a weirwood tree?” Sansa raised her brows at surprise and Bran never had discussed anything to her. Bran nodded to Arya “I could do that Arya” Arya smiled and then said to Jon “I want you and Sansa to watch carefully my past and then come to a decision” Arya turned to the door but Jon stopped her by saying “Know this Arya. Whatever dark past you have, I will love you always little wolf”

Arya smiles and squeezes his hand “I know that Jon. I do believe you but you are a king and your wife will be a queen. So you should observe as a king not as a cousin to Arya Stark” Arya then turned to Bran “You should show them everything… all the killings…all the punishments....even Gendry” she whispered that last part and left the room. Sansa thought to herself as why Gendry is important and why Jon’s face turned like he swallowed something bitter.

They went to Godswood after instructing Ser Dayne at the entrance to make sure not to allow any trespassers. Bran motioned them to touch the heart tree and she closed her eyes as her hand touched the bark. They were in a different place when she opened her eyes. She looked around and thinks this is some keep in the king's road. Bran opened the door wide for them to enter. Jon was gaping at Bran’s leg and asked in wonder “Bran…you are walking”. Bran smiled and pointed to a man who was sitting in a corner with a little scrawny boy. As they walked near the pair, she heard their conversation but what surprised her was that it was Arya’s voice.

“I couldn’t sleep. I close my eyes. I see them up there all of them standing there Joffrey the Queen and my sister”

“You know, we've got something in common, me and you. You know that? I must have been a couple of years older than you. I saw my brother stabbed through the heart right on our doorstep. He weren't much of a villain what skewered him. Willem, the lad's name was. He ran off before anyone could spit. And I just stood there, watching my brother die. But here's the funny part. I can't picture my brother's face anymore. But Willem... Oh, he was a nice-looking boy. He had good white teeth, blue eyes, one of those dimpled chins all the girls like. I would think about him when I was working when I was drinking, when I was having a shit. It got to the point where I would say his name every night before I went to bed. Willem. Willem. Willem. A prayer almost. Well, one day... Willem came riding back into town. I buried an axe so deep into Willem's skull, they had to bury him with it. Willem's horse got me to the Wall and I've been wearing black ever since. Well... that'll help you sleep, eh?”

Then a horn sounded and everyone running around armed. Sansa saw Jon running after Arya and follows him to find Arya giving an axe to a prisoner in a fire engulfed cage. Jon calls out for Arya but she didn’t hear “They can’t see us. It’s past” Bran gently reminded them. Then they saw Arya knocked out by a soldier and her little sword snatched from her. She watched horrified as one boy getting killed by Arya’s sword just for asking the man to carry him and Arya fooling these men into believing that the killed boy was the royal bastard Gendry who they were looking for. Sansa didn’t know that Arya had known Lord Baratheon before and more than that she saved his life. She had never seen them even acknowledging each other in Winterfell. Bran touched her shoulder and then she saw themselves in a different place. An awful stench surrounds this place.

“What is this smell and what is this place?” She grimaced to see a terrified Jon beside her. The smell reminds her of Winterfell after the battle.

“it’s dead people” Bran replied and walked while explaining “We are in harrenhall. This is the place the Lannister soldiers took Arya and her friends”. People were sitting and sleeping in dirt and mud like they are animals. She could hear screams of women and loud cheers of soldiers. She suddenly thought of Ramsay and she shuddered involuntarily. She prayed to all the gods that Arya is ok. Not that it matters, it’s the past. Then she saw her lying in the mud wrapping her arms around herself and mumbling something. She went close to touch her but she couldn’t. Joffrey, Cersei, Illayne Payne, the Hound” Arya was murmuring these names again and again like a prayer “Her list” She said to herself now knowing the origin of her list. Her hair was cut short.She had always been skinny but now she seems really thin and dirt across her face. No wonder people mistook her for a boy. Bran touched her hand and closed his eyes to take them to another place. They were in the middle of a war council meeting held by the great Tywin Lannister who she recognized immediately and they were discussing about Robb Stark. She felt pride in being Robb’s sister who made even the experience old lion lose his temper.

“Girl..Where are you from?” That was an odd question in the middle of the council meeting. She looked at the unfortunate boy in the receiving end of old lion’s wrath and could only gasp when she identifies the boy was her little sister Arya. She was posing as a cupbearer to an enemy.

“Maidenpool my lord” Arya replied looking confident.

Tywin Lannister scrutinized Arya with a pointed look and asked knowingly “Who are the lords of Maidienpool. Remind me?

Sansa closed her eyes in resignation. Sansa herself couldn’t name all the banner men’s sigil until the war knocked on their door Arya was just an 11-year-old little girl and she was sure Arya couldn’t answer.

“You are a Northerner. Now tell me the truth” Tywin questioned Arya and to her relief, she replied smartly this time “House Dustin. Two cross axes beneath the black crown”

However, her relief was short-lived after hearing Tywin’s next question “What they say about Robb Stark in the North?”

Arya looked surprised and then replied slowly “They call him the Young Wolf”

Tywin prompted Arya to continue “And? “

“They say he rides into battle on the back of a giant direwolf. They say he can turn into a wolf himself when he wants. They say he can’t be killed” Sansa noticed a proud smile that grows slowly in Arya’s face as she replied.

The old lion raised his eyes in amusement at Arya “Do you believe it?” Basically Tywin Lannister is asking Arya whether her brother survive.

“No my lord” Tywin smiled at Arya’s reply but Arya had more to say that wiped his smile “Anyone can be killed”. There was a pregnant silence in the room as Arya glared at Tywin. Sansa could only stare at this little Arya wide-eyed and she heard Jon taking a heavy breath beside gripping her hands tight and Bran smiling a rare smile. Arya didn’t raise her voice, she didn’t have any weapons and she has absolutely no one to protect her. But she stood tall with her chin held high and with a defiant look. She looked like a wolf that will bite the prey’s throat out. Sansa don’t know whether to feel proud of Arya’s courage to threaten Tywin Lannister in his council or to call Arya a fool.

“Tywin Lannister had Arya under his nose all the time,” She said her thoughts aloud in disbelief. Nothing is unbelievable than the next scene Bran had shown of Tywin and Arya conversing. She could see that Tywin had a soft spot for Arya.

“I have always known Arya’s ability to make unusual friends but this is surprising,” Jon said fingers pointing at the scene.

Next Bran took them to a bottom of a cliff where they saw Arya talking to a man who she called Jaqen, who offered her 3 names in exchange for her help.

“If you want to learn you must come with me. The girl has many names on her lips: Cersei, Joffrey, Tywin Lannister, Illyne Payne, the Hound…Names to offer the red god. She could offer them all. One by one”

“I want to,” Arya said then added reluctantly “But I can’t. I need to find my mother and brother and my sister too”

“Then man must depart” Then the man gives Arya a coin to which Arya asked whether she would get a horse. Jaqen replied that coin is more important. “If the day comes when you must find me again, just give that coin to any man from Bravos and say these words to him. Valar morghulus” Jaqen said to Arya and turned to leave.

“Please don’t go Jaqen” Arya called after the man and the man smiled at Arya and asked her to repeat the words.

“Jaqen is dead” He turned to Arya with a different face and said “Farewell Arya Stark”.

Arya looked shocked at the path Jaqen has gone while clutching the coin to her heart. Well, it was not just Arya who was frozen. Arya told her once that she could wear her face and become Lady of Winterfell. She didn’t know that it means literally changing a face. She would have surely gone mad if she hadn’t faced the wights before. Jon was also in a similar state as her. Bran then showed the day Arya and her friends got captured by Brotherhood without banners and Arya befriending Edric Dayne. Sansa could only laugh seeing Gendry getting jealous of Edric Dyane and also vice versa.

“She is oblivious to Gendry and Ned” She smiled as she says her verdict aloud. Jon immediately disagreed saying she is too young for that and looked ready to throw some things at Ned and Gendry.

“Well..well..someone is burning in a fit of jealousy” Sansa commented at Jon’s mood to which Jon scowled at her. She laughed hard seeing that and it was good to see something normal after seeing a lot of tragic events the same day.

Bran then took them to a cave where she could see Gendry and Arya.

**“**You can still make swords if you want,” said Arya. “You can make them for my brother Robb when we get to Riverrun.”

**“**Riverrun**.”** Gendry put the hammer down and looked at her. ”I am going to stay as a smith for Brotherhood”

“Have you lost your mind when Lannisters find this place you think they’ll spare the smiths? They will carve your head with your own hammer?” Arya shouted at Gendry

“Lannisters wants to kill me long before I joined the Brotherhood” Gendry informed as a matter of fact.

Arya looked sad “You don’t have to do this”

“I want to. They need good men”

Arya retorted “Robb needs good men too. We are leaving tomorrow and then you”

Gendry interrupted saying “then what serve him. I served men my entire life. I served Master Mott in Kings landing and he sold me to the watch. I served Lord Tywin in the harrenhall wondering every day if I’d get tortured or killed. I’m done serving”

“You just said you’re serving Lord Beric” Arya said calmly.

Gendry looked at Arya and said “He may be their leader but they chose him. These men are brothers. They are family. I never had a family”

Arya replied instantly and looked at Gendry with hope “I can be your family”

Gendry gazed at her for a long time and smiled bitterly while bowing his head respectfully “No, You wouldn’t be my family. You’d be my lady”

Sansa could see tears in Arya’s eyes as she ran away from Gendry heartbroken and she turned to see Gendry looking at Arya’s direction with a sad smile. Sansa could see that Gendry and Arya were more than friends to each other even if they didn’t figure out.

She reached for Bran’s hand and they shifted to a different scene in nick of time. Two soldiers were dragging Gendry back to a cart where a woman who is wearing a red robe stands and Arya was shouting at Lord Beric “He wants to serve you. He wants to be one of you..save him..” Arya was arguing with them but she got distracted by Jon “Melisandre” So this is the red women who brought Jon back from dead and Arya had encountered her too. The World was in fact small.

She then saw Arya glaring daggers at the red women. Sansa went close to hear them and Jon was also following her.

Melisandre was looking closely at Arya, her chin within the woman’s hand “I see a darkness in you. And In that darkness, eyes staring back at me. Brown eyes, blue eyes, green eyes. ….the eyes you will shut forever” The red women looked surprised and left Arya’s face “We will meet again” Red woman said to Arya before she rides away with Gendry. The prophecy was true in this case. Arya had closed many eyes like she predicted.

Next, she opened her eyes to see a castle where people are cheering

“Twins” Jon chocked out. Does that mean the red wedding! Sansa watched in horror as atmosphere suddenly changed as Frey soldiers started killing the northern men and almost asked Bran to take back to Arya but stops when she noticed Arya hiding behind a sack with fear in her eyes as she watches Greywind die. Arya then runs towards the castle with a fury as if she could take all the traitors alone. “Arya” She called even though she knows Arya couldn’t hear her. Someone….Sandor knocked Arya to the ground and flanged her to his shoulders. She watched as Sandor hiding in the dark with Arya and managing to get a horse but not before seeing Robb’s body.

“King in the North...King in the North” She turned to see a body with a wolf’s head. So rumours are true. Oh god, she had grieved her brother’s death long back but now she felt a fury that could burn this castle to the ground. Her little sister watched all these terrible things at a very young age. No wonder she went straight for the twins after she returns Westeros. She closed her eyes unable to see the fear in Arya’s eyes as she clinked to Sandor.

* * *

**Notes**: In Show, Both Jon and Sansa’s journey are known to all and acknowledged as Great leaders but not Arya’s. The only person who’s capable of revealing Arya’s path is Bran. So why not use his abilities to make Jon and Sansa understand Arya’s life?

* * *


	7. Witness to the Dark Past -2

**Jon:**

Jon could see tears flowing down Sansa’s face. Arya had told him about the Red wedding. But nothing had prepared him to witness the abomination which they called the red wedding. He felt a deep hatred to this castle itself. He would have ordered Rhaeger to burn the castle to the ground if his dragon was here. ‘If people call him mad for this so be it’ He thought angrily. His brother, his friend and his rival Robb had been slaughtered like an animal and his body had been paraded by the Frey’s without an ounce of respect. He felt his heart shudder at the grief that stricken him and even more pain as he watches Arya’s hope dying down in her grey eyes. He took a deep breath and clenched his fists, making a vow _‘You will never lose hope again Arya. I will make sure of that’_. He felt a hand touching him and turned to see Bran nodding at him.

They are now standing across a group of four Frey soldiers eating at a campfire. Jon then overheard them mocking Lady Catelyn’s death and one of the men describing the process of sewing Greywind’s head onto Robb’s body. Hearing their comments made him see red. _How dare he?_ Jon moved closer with the intend to guild this bastards who mock his brother’s death but then he saw Arya dismounting from the Hound’s horse and slowly walks behind the soldier who was bragging about the Starks death. The soldiers noticed her and asked her what she wants.

Arya looked at them all and then her eyes fixed on the soldier that was mocking “Mind if I keep warm”? .Jon immediately understood Arya is going to do something stupid and he couldn’t blame her for overreacting after hearing these bastards. He silently looked over to the Hound hoping he will somehow stop Arya from doing something rash.

“I’ve got money,” Arya said while reaching into her belt pouch and pulling out a coin to show them. On closer inspection, Jon identifies it’s that coin the faceless man gave.

Frey soldier narrows his eyes to look closer and asked: “What kinda coin is that?”

Arya replied almost innocently “It’s worth a lot”. She then drops the coin on the ground when the soldier reaches for it.

“Sorry” Arya apologized. The scenes that unfold the next moment shocked him beyond words. Before anyone could react, Arya violently stabs the man several times in the back and neck as he leans over to pick up the coin. Sansa gasped in horror as the other three soldiers draw their swords but the Hound appears and killed them all within a nick of time.

The Hound then walked to Arya and asked: “Where did you get the knife?”

Arya shoved the knife to Hound and said absently “From you”. He looked surprised at her “Is that the first man you’ve killed?”

“The first man” She replied with a faraway look. Her eyes looked dead and Jon understood that this is the exact moment Arya succumbed to her darkness. _She is but a little girl who was left to her own devices. What choice does she have? Either be in the receiving end of death or be the one who gives death_.

Hound bent his face close to look at her eyes and stated: “The next time you’re going to do something like that, tell me first!”

Arya turned from him and picks up the coin from the ground “Valar morghulis” She whispered.

Next, they were transported in front of a tavern. Bran then pointed towards a bush and Jon and Sansa saw Arya and Sandor emerging from their hiding. Sandor was calling after Arya to get back but Arya hurried her steps towards the door mumbling “My brother gave me that sword. He killed my friend.”

The door suddenly opened and a soldier who is wearing Lannister arms looked towards them. Reluctantly Hound grabbed Arya and enters the tavern. Jon also follows them inside with Sansa and Bran. A Young girl was being molested by several of the soldiers and the owner or probably her relative tries to reason with one of the soldiers to release her. He recognized that man immediately as he is one who took Needle from Arya. Now she understood why Arya wants to follow in and felt warm at her attachment towards his gift.But soon he felt uncomfortable seeing the young girl’s pleas and worried about Arya’s safety. Sansa looked angrily at the soldiers. They would have all been meal to Ramsay’s hound if Sansa had any say. He thought to himself. Jon turned his attention to the conversation with Hound and that man who has Needle...Polliver was his name. He remembers the name from Arya’s list.

He walked closer to the table and hears him saying “He's good, the Mountain is. Best at what he does. But torture, torture, torture, torture. You spend enough time puttin' a hammer to people, and you start to feel like a carpenter making chairs. Drains the fun right out of it! And what's life without a little fun? Well, I don't need to tell you that, eh?” The damn man looked at Arya while saying that and he clenched his arm into a fist.

He felt sick hearing them talking about raping so casually. Then the situation got tensed when Hound said: “Fuck the king” and asked for a chicken.

“Tell you what. We'll trade you. One of our little chickens for one of yours. Give us a go at your friend. Lowell there likes them a bit broken in.” Jon was livid he wants to throttle that bastard to even look at her direction. _Seven hells! She is just a little girl_. Only Hound could protect her from this situation. What if he will agree to this? Arya is nothing to him. He quickly sent a silent prayer to whatever gods are listening to him.

“I understand that if any more words come pouring out your cunt mouth... I'm gonna have to eat every fucking chicken in this room.” He felt a little relief at Hound’s remark.

And soon chaos erupted as swords were drawn and blood was spilt. He kept track of Arya in midst of the fight following Polliver who was sneaking up behind the Hound. Arya slashes him in the back of the leg with a longsword and takes Needle.

Jon then heard her says to Polliver who’s in-ground "Fine little blade. Maybe I'll pick my teeth with it." Jon recollected her memory same time as Polliver realizes who she is, and then Arya sticks Needle into his throat, and he dies the same way her friend died. He watches as Arya and Hound take one of the Lannister horses and leaving the tavern happily, Arya holding Needle with a proud smile and Hound eating his chicken with a smug grin.

Bran tapped on his shoulder to take his hand and soon they were in a ransacked village. Jon then saw Arya and Hound talking to a dying man and in next moment Hound’s knife is in that man’s heart. _Stabbed his knife right into the heart just as he did to Dany.!_ He felt a bittersweet ache as he thought.

“That’s where the heart is. That’s how you kill a man” Hound nodded towards Arya.

Moments later, Hound was ambushed by someone but soon the hound killed him.

“There's a price on your head.” Jon turned to the new man who is addressing the hound. This man..he has encountered him before. As Jon tried to recollect the identity of man, he heard Arya

“You were Yoren's prisoners when he was taking me to the Wall. He told me he'd fuck me bloody with a stick” Jon’s blood ran cold and he imagined different ways to kill this man. _He wanted to cut his prick and fed him to ghost. He wants to cut his tongue and sew his filthy mouth to never open again. He wants to burn him to hell. He wants to..._

Arya drew her sword swiftly and stabs through the heart. _Once or twice she said_. Jon laughed bitterly as he thought of Arya’s reply when asked of her sword’s usage.

“You're learning.” Yes, she is forced to learn because she was all alone and Jon was not there to protect her. At least the Hound was there and protected her in his own way.

Bran show them hound saying to Arya about his story of how he got burned by his own brother while Arya helped him to tend his wounds. Arya always had an aura to befriend people, first the faceless man, then the Tywin Lannister and now her captor the most brutal Hound acting bloody as her fatherly figure.

Jon then witnessed Brienne beating the hound for Arya’s custody and then she emerging from her hiding place to find the wounded Hound. He walked along with Arya even though he knows that she couldn’t feel his presence.

“Are you still here? “ Sandor Clegane asked Arya and coughs up blood _”_Big bitch saved you”.

**“**I don't need saving.” was Arya’s casual reply.

**“**No, not you. You're a real killer, with your water-dancing and your Needle.”

**“**You going to die?”

**“**Unless there's a maester hiding behind that rock... aye. I'm done. I'd skin you alive for wine.” Arya reaches for her waterskin._ “_Fuck waterǃ “He chuckles and shook his head “Killed by a woman. I bet you like that. Go on. Go after her. She'll help you.” Arya shakes her head at that but Hound pressed _“_ Going it alone, you won't last a day out there.”

Arya shrugged her shoulder and answers ” I'll last longer than you.”

Hound sighs probably wondering why he even bothering to make Arya do something against her wishes** “**You remember where the heart is?” Arya nods to which Hound replied “Fuck it... I'm ready. Go on, girl. Another name off your list. You kept promising me... I cut down your butcher's boy, the ginger. He was begging for mercy. "Please, ser, please don't kill meǃ Pleaseǃ Pleaseǃ" Bled all over my horse. Saddle stunk of butcher's boy for weeks. And your sister, your pretty sister. I should've taken her, that night the Blackwater burned. I should've fucked her bloody. At least I'd have one happy memory. “ Arya does not react, continues to stare somehow that unnerved him. Arya was never like this. Sandor Clegane literally begs Arya to do “Do I have to beg you? Do it. Do it. Do itǃ” Arya stands and approaches him, hand on her swordhilt...but instead she kneels and takes his gold pouch and left him there. “Kill me. Kill meǃ KILL MEǃ **KILL MEǃǃǃ” **Jon heard the Hound’s plea but Arya never turned back. It was painful and unbearable to watch Arya like this.

“That was cruel” Sansa said after some time looking at the dying Hound. _Yes! It was indeed cruel Jon agreed silently yet not said it aloud._

“Once in kings landing, he saved me from a gang of rappers. No one but Sandor came in midst of a fight for me. He even protected me from Joffrey as much as he can. After the battle of Blackwater Bay, he offered me to take to Winterfell but I was a fool to reject him.” Sansa informed him with glassy eyes. Jon could see her mind thinking of what if’s from her expression. “He deserved better” Sansa said with steel in her voice.

“Dear sister, don’t fret He will live. You know that” Bran said to Sansa with an assuring voice. But it seems Sansa still couldn’t digest the situation she but glared at the direction to which Arya left and questioned “She had robbed him in his dying situation. It’s ungrateful. Sandor has protected Arya this far“

Bran looked at her for a long moment and asked “Yes it was ungrateful. The same way you lied to Lord Royce and her wife about Aunt Lysa’s death after been protected under her roof. The same way you betrayed father in Kingslanding ”

“I was just a child Bran”

“Arya was what now…. a woman grown?” Bran questioned sarcastically to which Sansa has no answers. Bran then took Sansa’s hands and said “ I am not accusing you of your past. I just want you to remember this is past. Sandor would have never come to the North if not for Arya leaving him. People usually find out their true purpose when you are on the verge of death and Sandor found his purpose at this moment. And for Arya’s attitude, it’s Sandor’s teaching. Mayhaps I should show you another moment of Arya and Sandor for you to understand why Arya robbed him”

They saw Arya and the Hound talking with a farmer and his daughter. When the farmer questioned them, Arya makes up a story about the Hound being a soldier for House Tully, which luckily gets them access to his home and food. The next morning, Arya wakes up to a scream. The Hound has beaten the farmer and taken his silver. Arya is furious, telling him he is the "worst shit in the seven kingdoms".

He ignores the insult and tells her “He's weak. He can't protect himself. They'll both be dead come winter. Dead men don't need silver.”

Jon saw Bran raising an eyebrow at Sansa and Sansa nodded her head in understanding. “The Gods had long ago destined Arya’s path. Arya was born to bring the light to the long night but to do that she needs to understand the darkness first. She needs to be unafraid of darkness. She needed to learn to control her human emotions at bay because she was born to bring down a monster not a human.”

“Hold my hands” Bran commanded to Jon and Sansa. They opened their eyes to stand in front of a building that has a door one-half ebony and the other pale weirwood. Jon looked around and saw only water.

“House of Black and White. Temple dedicated to Many faced Gods” Bran informed them. So this is Bravos.

“We cannot enter inside the temple. Faceless men won’t take kindly if we try to trespass their secrets. ”

“I thought you could see anything and everything” Jon blurted out of curiosity.

Bran laughed at his remark and said: “Well I didn’t say I cannot enter the temple.” Jon and Sansa looked at each other confused. Bran then elaborated “I can go inside the temple but I cannot bring other beings into their secrets. “

“So”

“So I can only show you whatever happened to Arya outside the temple” Bran said and then he walked away from the door. Jon and Sansa continue to follow him to a lagoon where they could see Arya dressed in a dark blue robe. Jon noticed that Arya has grown taller than in the past vision. Her hair has grown up but still barely reached her neck and she can now no longer pass as a boy. She was throwing something at the water and then she was holding Needle in her hand as if she wants to throw it too. Jon felt confused at her action and turns to Bran for answer.

“To become a faceless man, one must give up their loves and hates, all that makes you who you are. So they ordered Arya to get rid of her old garments, her coins and her possessions”

Jon suddenly turned to watch Arya. _It was an understatement_ _to say_ _he was curious to know whether Arya will throw Needle or not. _He doesn’t know why but he felt like betrayed on thinking Arya will throw Needle for this faceless man. His doubts turned to ashes as he saw Arya holding back Needle with teary eyes. Instead of abandoning it, she hid it behind a rock. Jon felt warm at this gesture and a smile forms unbidden in his face.

“She kept Needle” Jon said happily to Sansa and Bran. Sansa smiled at him while Bran said “For Arya, Needle was Robb and Bran and Rickon, her mother and her father, even Sansa. Needle was Winterfell's grey walls, and the laughter of its people. Needle was the summer snows, Old Nan's stories, the heart tree with its red leaves and scary face, the warm earthy smell of the glass gardens, the sound of the north wind rattling the shutters of her room. Needle was Jon Snow's smile” Jon couldn’t help the tears after hearing Bran’s words. He remembers how much time he spent to design the sword for her as she is so small. Jon had searched high and low in Winterfell’s library to find a proper sword design for Arya.

“It was your memory that helped Arya during her dark days. I want you to know that” Bran then holds out his hand towards them and Jon and Sansa took his hands immediately.

Jon was now in a brothel where he could see some soldiers. He could see they are from Westeros as from their attires. Jon felt nervous thinking all the possibilities of why Arya was in the brothel.

“Look there “Bran points out to a door where Jon saw a girl carrying a tray around the men yelling “Oysters, Clams and Cockles”. Jon and Sansa walked closer to see it was Arya. She has braided her hair in a foreign style and she is looking towards a particular door. They both watched Arya as she sneaked pass through the people standing near the window observing something inside the room. Bran went to stand beside Arya and beckoned them near. He saw a man with a droopy eyes and red beard inspecting some pretty young ladies and replies “Too old”.

“Meryn Trant” Sansa whispered suddenly grabbing his hand and her lips trembled “He is very cruel. He once beat me and almost stripped me in front of the whole court on Joffrey’s order. And he took great pleasure in tormenting me” Sansa then looked towards Arya “I don’t wish Arya to be here”

Jon gave her a side hug as they watch that man choosing a girl too young probably of 11 or 12 yrs. Now he understood Sansa’s words completely and he felt sick. Arya was staring intently at Meryn Trant while a lady has shooed her.

Bran touched his shoulder and opened his eyes to be in the same place. He felt confused initially but then he saw Meryn Trant and three young girls inside the room. The man has a cane and started beating the girls as they whelped. Jon looked around to confirm whether Arya is nearby and felt an instant relief in not finding her. He soon concentrated on Meryn trant and saw one girl looking at man’s eye refusing to cry out while he beats. Meryn Trant immediately dismissed the other two and focused on the girl. The girl fell on the ground as he kicked her in the belly. He wanted to leave this place but bran urged him to look. Suddenly the girl’s hand came down to her face as she pulls out the face like a mask. He felt frozen as the girl is suddenly Arya and she jumps at Meryn trant while stabbing out his eyes with a small knife. Arya then pushed some cloth into his mouth and thus no sound came from his throat. Arya repeatedly stabs him while he was writhing in pain.

Arya pulled his hair violently and asks “Do you know who I am?”

Meryn trant looked at her as he cries “ You know me. I am Arya Stark…You know you were the first one who was in my list for killing Syrio .” Syrio.. he thought her dancing master..

“I heard you took great pleasure in beating my sister. Do you..touch my sister with your filthy hands” Arya took his hand and twisted painfully to make him scream. But to no avail, his scream was muffled.

Arya then brought her knife to his throat “Do you know who you are? “

“You are NOTHING…you are NO ONE” Arya then slid his throat and fled the room. Jon was happy that Arya is fine after fighting with such a cruel man. He shuddered at the thought if Arya failed in overpowering Meryn Trant. He immediately shakes off the seemingly unpleasant thoughts and took Bran’s hand for the next moment of Arya’s past.

They are walking through a narrow lane among tall buildings to reach a place that looks like a market. This must be the market of bravos. Jon and Sansa follow Bran walking down steps in where you could see few beggars. He observed around pondering the difference between Westeros and Bravos. He always wished to visit a few free cities at least he got a glimpse even if it’s just visions. His thoughts got interrupted as Bran stops him abruptly and Sansa too ceased her steps looking to Bran.

“Arya has taken a life. The wrong life. She was instructed to take a life of a merchant but she got distracted by Arya Stark’s vengeance. She stole that face from many-faced god. The faces are only for no one. Arya was still someone. And for someone, the faces are as good as poison ”

Jon couldn’t comprehend what Bran was saying. Yet he understood Arya got in trouble for killing Meryn Trant. Sansa must have also got into the same conclusion as him and questioned: “So the faceless men.. What did they do ?”

“Her eyes betrayed her true mission that day. So they took her eyes as a punishment.” Bran answered and moved to the side revealing Arya begging in a corner with milky white eyes dressed in a dirty rag.

Sansa cursed loudly as she ran towards Arya but to no avail, they are mere spectators here. Jon was ignorant to think that no other scene will make his heart beat wildly than now. A girl lured Arya into multiple stick fights and promptly beats her to ground leaving Arya blind, helpless and hopeless. Bran said Arya lived as a blind beggar in the street for almost three moon turns until one day she manages to strike back her opponent.

Jon opened his eyes to witness the day Arya won. The girl came as usual with some sly remarks to Arya and prompts her to fight.

The girl swirls her stick in both hands and with a speed, he couldn’t imagine hit Arya’s ribs causing her to stumble to the ground “You will never be one of us…Lady Stark”

Arya growled as she got up and whirled around, simultaneously reaching for her opponent’s right hand and smacked her wrist with the tip of her stick making that girl wince.

The girl glared at Arya surprised and swung her stick aiming to Arya’s left leg to which Arya surprisingly dodged. Jon could see the girl getting impatient as Arya is blocking all her strikes. Finally, Arya blocked a strike aimed at her head and swirls her stick in a round arc throwing the girl to the ground. The girl stood up in anger but then Jon tensed up as he caught another man…Jaqen..coming towards Arya from behind with a stick. But Arya with a swiftness whirls around and block the man’s stick. A smile formed in her face but didn’t last as she is swiftly beaten up from the other side by that girl. The girl smirks and about to hit Arya again but the man stops her and helped Arya to stand up.

“If a girl says her name, a man will let her sleep under a roof tonight.” Jaqen offered to Arya

“A girl has no name” Arya answered

Jaqen prompts “If a girl says her name, a man will feed her tonight”

“A girl has no name” Arya replied the same

Jaqen gazed her intently and offered “If a girl says her name, a man will give her eyes back.”

Arya was silent for some time but after some seconds replied with a conviction “A girl has no name”

Jaqen nodded and asked her to come. When Arya turns to take her begging plate, Jaqen stopped her “A girl does not need that anymore”.

“Once in Winterfell, she told me that she could beat Brienne with her eyes closed. I thought she was just bragging” Sansa said with admiration in her voice

Bran laughed and took them to the next place. They were in some sort of backstage and saw Arya mixing some vile to some one’s drink. They watched as a woman came and is about to take that drink. Arya quickly snatched her drink and confessed it’s poisoned and also points to the one who wants her dead. He felt confused and turned towards bran for explanation “Arya always judges her target’s character before killing them even though a faceless man should never think about such things. And now Arya’s assigned to kill that lady and she couldn’t kill since she didn’t find any fault in her”

“But then the faceless men will punish her” Sansa said. It was not a question but a truth. The only question is how they are going to punish her.

“Yes, they will” Bran agreed and held Jon and Sansa’s hands.

Arya was standing in a bridge overlooking a statue. Wait that’s the Titan of Bravos, one of the nine wonders made by man. He didn’t notice the old woman until she started talking to Arya. Jon turned his attention back to Arya. Jon could only look in horror as the old woman stabbed Arya in the stomach. Not just stabbed. She pierced the knife in her belly just like his night watch brothers did to him. He could understand the difference to kill swiftly and to kill painfully. This woman surely wants to inflict pain upon Arya. The old woman removed her face to show her young cruel face. Arya somehow wriggled out of her grip and dived into the water that turned red. _Arya’s blood_. _So this was their punishment_. Jon’s fists were clenched tight. He was about to launch into an angry tirade when he felt a hand on her shoulder. His eyes snapped closed and then opened to see himself in a market. Everyone in the market square was transfixed, their eyes glued in the same direction. Jon looked and saw Arya his little wolf clutching her stomach blood dripping from her wounds looking towards anyone and everyone for help. But none to care for her..none to ask what had happened to her.. Jon knew that feeling very well and he did not even wish that fate upon his worst enemy. All alone in a foreign land away from your friends..away from your home_..’ Oh Arya…You will never be alone again’ He vowed to himself._

A relief coursed through his veins as Bran showed Lady Crane tending to Arya’s wound. Then, like a bolt from the blue, his elation suddenly evaporated in the next scene that unravelled. Raw panic entered his heart as he saw the girl chasing the wounded Arya along the crowded street. When he thought everything is over, Arya surprised him by put out the only light in her hideout and killed her adversary due to her proficiency in fighting without sight. But thought of faceless men made him uneasy, thankfully Bran answered the question in his mind.

“Arya reclaimed her identity and left House of Black and White after confronting her mentor”

“But they sent their assassin to take Arya’s life”

“Arya gave them another face and her debt is paid. The faceless man always knew she is the Stark of Winterfell that is destined to end the long night. The guild was watching the Starks for many years. It was not by coincidence for Jaqen to be in the group of Nightwatchman at the same time as Arya was being carted among them. It was all planned and Jaqen was assigned by their guild to lead Arya to her path.”

_Well…What can he say to that?_

Jon couldn’t think much on the new information because he opened his eyes to stand in the midst of some feasting.

“Stand together” The crowd toasted to an old man who’s sitting in the high dais. He looked around to catch the banner of Freys. His blood boiled at the sight so this is Walder Frey, not even allowing his wife to have a toast. Then he heard his treasonous voice echoing through the hall

“Maybe I'm not the most pleasant man, I'll admit it. But I'm proud of you lot. You're my family. The men who helped me slaughter the Starks at the Red Wedding.” He gritted his teeth as they all start cheering. Jon looked beside him to see Sansa looking at the scene with an icy glare but Bran was smiling. He frowned then he remembered _Arya_ ..And Jon too smiled looking at the old man’s face. He would have not able to identify Arya if Arya hasn’t mentioned her hands in Frey’s death. He was beyond shocked at Arya’s enacting of this wretched man. ”Yes, yes. Cheer. Brave men, all of you. Butchered a woman, pregnant with her baby. Cut the throat of a mother of five. Slaughtered your guests after inviting them into your home.”

Several of the Freys began to cough and looked bewilderedly at their liege lord.

“But... you didn't slaughter every one of the Starks. No, no- that was your mistake. You should've ripped them all out, root and stem!”

The Freys all began choking, many of them vomiting blood and collapsing.

“Leave one wolf alive and the sheep are never safe.”

As the last of the Freys collapsed dead on the floor, Walder Frey reaches up and removes his face, revealing that "he" is actually Arya Stark his little wolf..not so little anymore…, who turns to his terrified wife and said

“When people ask you what happened here, tell them the North remembers. Tell them winter came for House Frey.” Jon smiled and saw Sansa too smiling victoriously at the scene. Arya is right _the North remembers and winter comes for those who dare threaten a Stark..Never again..._

Jon closed his eyes holding Bran and then opens to find Walder Frey smacking a serving girl’s bottom which made her wince. Jon wanted to spit at the moron’s face. Jon then heard him ask the girl

“Where are my damn moron sons? Black Walder and Lothar promised to be here by mid-day.”

“They're here, My Lord.”

“Well, what are they doing? Trimming their cunt hairs? Tell them to come here! Now!”

“They're already here, My Lord.” Lord Walder looks around the empty hall, confused. Well, even Jon too looked around hoping Arya to wear one of his son’s faces and kill this bastard. Jon then saw the Serving Girl points to the slice of meat pie he's been eating.

_“Here_, My Lord.” She emphasized almost in a mocking way…._Gods this is Arya_. Jon swallows and then looked at the pie. Jon saw Lord Walder lifts up the crust of the pie. Among the filling of chopped meat is obviously a human finger. Seeing this Jon remembers one of Old Nan’s story..Well.. Arya definitely has a very creative way to take on her enemies..An apt punishment for those who disregard the guest rights.

“They weren't easy to carve. Especially Black Walder.”

Lord Walder turns to the Serving Girl..well Arya...who takes off her face as if it were a mask, revealing her true identity. Arya then smiled …a predatory smile…but beautiful nonetheless..at the spineless shit and informed in a serene voice “My name is Arya Stark. I want you to know that. The last thing you're ever going to see is a Stark, smiling down at you, as you die.”

The old shit tries to get out of his chair, but Arya grabs him by the hair, pulls him back, and slits his throat. _Oh, how satisfying ……was that scene and his heart roared in celebration_.

“Is it too bad that I don’t feel disgusted..” Sansa asked after some time looking at the dead Walder Frey. He knows that it’s not honourable to feel happy upon a dead body even if it’s of an enemy. Their Lord father would be frowning upon the last of Stark bunch. He chuckled at the thought.

Sansa glared at him “This is not funny”

Jon shrugged and smiled “I don’t know Sansa...If it makes any better for you, I feel like to hold a feast upon this bastard’s death every year”

Sansa raised an eyebrow at Jon and then they started laughing insanely. They stopped to catch their breath and looked towards their brother standing very calm and at the same quite amused at their reaction.

Bran hold their hands “Time to move on “

They are in Winterfell and saw Arya shooting Arrows then turned to see Gendry with a spear.

“Is that for me?” Gendry nods and hands her the spear. She looks it over, spinning it around experimentally. “This'll work.”

Gendry stared at Arya and said “Last time you saw me, you wanted me to go to Winterfell. Took a long road, but...”

Arya interrupted him “What did the Red Woman want with you?”

“She wanted my blood. For some kind of spell.”

Arya frowned “Why your blood?”

“I'm Robert Baratheon's bastard.” Arya looked surprised at the declaration and Gendry continued “ I didn't know until she told me. Then she tied me up, stripped me down, and put leeches all over me.”

Arya listened intently at his rambling and asked Gendry casually “Was that your first time?”

“Yes, that was the first time I had leeches put all over my-“ Gendry sarcastically remarked

“I mean, your first time with a woman.” Gendry looked offended at Arya’s query and immediately opposed “What? I wasn't _with_ her.”

Arya takes off her gloves and asked her next question without even bothering his reasoning 

“Were you with other girls, before that, at King's Landing? Or after?” Gendry now sputtered at Arya but his little wolf said in sing sang voice almost mocking “You don't remember?”

Gendry sighed” Yes. I was.”

“One? Two? Twenty?” Arya walked towards Gendry as a wolf stalks on its prey

“Oh..poor boy...Arya is going to eat him alive” Sansa joked beside him and he could see Sansa is controlling her urge to laugh. But Jon is more interested in Arya’s motive.

Gendry’s ear turned red looking embarrassed and shook his head “I didn't keep count!”

Arya smirks at him and said like a universal truth “Yes you did.” She looked at him as if to dare to say otherwise.

Gendry probably might have understood he don’t have any chance and finally answered “Three.”

Arya seems to be satisfied with his answer and draws near to Gendry.

“We're probably going to die soon. I want to know what it's like before that happens”_ What..No..No..He doesn’t want to pry but was too curious to know what happens next._

They stare at each other and Gendry seemed to be having difficulty in breathing. Well, he could understand his feelings. A beautiful highborn lady asking for a bastard boy “Arya, I-“

Arya cuts him off by kissing him and then…Sansa immediately covered his eyes giggling.

But to their horror, covering their eyes was not enough. Jon and Sansa both groaned at Arya’s next demand “I'm not the Red Woman. Take your own bloody pants off.”

_‘Wow… little wolf….Show them about Gendry too.Ah... Well played….’ He thought. ‘But this changes nothing You are mine…little wolf.. and..I am yours….’ _

Bran then next takes them to the same place in Winterfell with the same people. Arya’s face has a lot of bruise and Gendry is happily babbling about being Lord of Storms land. His jaw dropped as he saw Gendry bending on one knee and proposed Arya with a spark in his eyes which he was never seen.

“You are beautiful, and I love you. And none of it will be worth anything if you’re not with me. So be with me. Be my wife. Be the Lady of Storm’s End” _Gods! Gendry was truly and madly in love with Arya_.

Arya looked shocked and then seemed to recover quickly to bend down to him and pecked him while saying

“You will be a wonderful Lord. And any lady will be lucky to have you. But I’m not a lady. I never have been. That’s not me.”

Gendry looked heartbroken as he saw Arya leaving the place. Even if he is a little jealous of Gendry he couldn’t help to feel pity at him.

“Why did she say No to Gendry? She likes him ...” Sansa said aloud and then grimaced noticing Jon

“I am sorry Jon...It was all a surprise” Jon nods at her to show that he didn’t take any offence.

“Arya loved Gendry once ..maybe...But along the way back home she lost a part of herself as you already seen her journey. She was not ready to commit to anyone at that time and her sole purpose was vengeance. And she was sure she would die in Kings landing. But thanks to Sandor who stopped Arya from dying and ask her to live. That’s why Arya never bothered to kill Daenerys even if her instinct told her. She was tired from all her fights and wanted to live that’s why she didn’t follow you when you went to meet Daenerys” Bran said

Bran sighed “Now come Let’s go back to Winterfell. I have shown all her important past as she requested”

Jon and Sansa then opened their eyes to see the carved face of the heart tree in the Winterfell Godswood.

* * *

**Notes**: This is a very long chapter as I tried to show all the important pages of Arya's life. Let me know whether you liked my attempt through your comments and kudos. Next chapter we will be back to the present...


	8. Decisions

“I am proud of you Arya….The way you endure each test in your way back home was really admiring…”

Arya snorted at that not believing Jon. “It’s because You are thinking as Jon Snow not as a king” Arya then sighed and gently hold Jon’s face looking intently at him “Jon...You are everything a woman can hope for”

Jon immediately grimaced remembering the same kind of conversation she had with Gendry before rejecting him and of course Arya noticed. Nowadays, it’s difficult for one to hide anything from her intelligent eyes. Oh then she is trained by ruthless mentors and also because of that added talent, the whole realm is living.

Arya continued “What I mean is you are everything or more than I hope for my mate. But I am not sure I am that perfect person for you. In a way yes I have learned to control my wilderness and darkness but underneath this skin still lays that beast that can unleash upon her enemies…So I am asking you to reconsider this proposal”

Jon shook his head and responded stubbornly “Arya...I want you as my friend, my partner and my queen…Nothing has changed my opinions on you…I want you to know that I have never felt whole since I left Winterfell to join Nightwatch...Now though the idea of you in my life… I myself was more surprised at my excitement...I have never been so sure about anything in my life before…One who is closest to my soul all the time.. Even if Sansa was not barren, I would have chosen you every time...I understand I am not as handsome as Gendry…I was not there in your life when you needed me the most like Gendry...I am a man who betrayed his lover but I”

Arya couldn’t hear anyone speaking any less of Jon even if the person is Jon himself so she cut off Jon immediately “Jon Please don’t compare yourself to Gendry.” She hugged him tight to convey her affection and moved back to sit on her knee holding his gaze “ I would have loved you like a woman love a man if we had been raised liked cousins because you are all that I wanted in my man. I love you, Jon. I have always loved you. And I can love you more than like a sister if given time. All I wanted is you to be happy. So I am asking you to think over this for two nights. After that, if you are still sure about me, I will be the luckiest woman in the seven kingdoms to have you”

Jon held his breath momentarily. He maintained his calm demeanour, but his heart was thumping like a town crier’s drumbeat. _Arya..his little wolf considers me a man worthy of her affection and she agreed to marry me_

He pulled her to feet and grabbed her waist to close the distance between them and pressed a sweet kiss to the corner of her mouth a moment lingering there. ”I will think upon it for 2 nights Arya, but am afraid it’s any different” Jon then all ran out of her eyesight brimming with new energy and a new hope leaving Arya stunned.

Two nights have passed as per her timeline for him to reconsider. Jon walked slowly towards Arya’s chamber to discuss their betrothal. Arya opened the door and Jon stood there open-mouthed with her hands raised in the air that was supposed to knock. She smirked and invited him inside her room. Arya sat at the edge of her bed and patted a spot in the bed nearby for him to which he compiled. Now that Jon is here in front of Arya, he suddenly felt a sense of doubt in himself. What If Arya said all those to lift his spirit rather than actually meaning it? But Arya interrupted his thoughts as she asked the question without any pleasantries “So?”

“I have chosen you” said Jon firmly. But Jon knew it is Arya who needs to confirm so he adds carefully “Now you need to decide what to do’

“Jon..”

“I have nothing more to say, little wolf” Jon said fondly to Arya who sighed dramatically.

Arya then leaned forward, looked directly into Jon’s eyes and said ‘I would be your wife. But know this, I shall be your equal and you will never try to tame me. And I will be a Stark until my death.”

Jon wanted to hear these words for a long time but now he could only sit like a statue, barely breathing. For a moment he thought he would have imagined all this in head. A shocked Jon did not know what to say. But tried to recover quickly. He shook his head, with a funny expression on his face ‘Arya Stark…I..I..Y..You...I mean ..’ Jon stumbles over his words.

Arya could only look at Jon amused. She has been always close to Jon and has seen all his ways of flustering. But Jon stammering over something like this.. is a first time. She rolled her eyes and seriously couldn’t understand why Jon was acting like he got some rare gem available in the deep ocean. After all, Arya Stark is what, just a normal girl with a pleasant face, nor beautiful as his former lover Daenerys Targaryen neither lovely as her lady sister Sansa Stark. Arya huffed and got up from her seat perfectly aware of Jon’s state and left the room, but not before informing casually, that almost made Jon trip from her bed “I would inform Sansa and Bran. The Wedding shall take place in Winterfell’s Godswood”

Arya then informed about her decision to Sansa and Bran so casually like commenting about the weather. Bran smiled all knowingly while Sansa was dumbstruck. After her initial shock, Sansa quickly pulled up her wits and hugged her sister with tears in her eyes. If there is any man who is equal to Arya stark, that’s Jon Targaryen and Sansa is happy for her sister to have a life which she couldn’t have. Fate has a funny way it was Sansa who wished to be crowned and married to a valiant prince whereas Arya wanted to be a warrior. Sansa has not appreciated Arya’s path back home as anything more than an adventurous journey with all help she needs until Bran showed Sansa how exactly Arya survived. Arya is a direwolf who does not cover under any threats and also does not fall for any pretty words, unlike Sansa. A small part of Sansa always blamed her father for her fate and even thought Arya was lucky to escape from the red keep. But she was wrong. It was not with luck Arya survived but with her quick wits. Every chance Arya had during the war times, she was also presented with the same circumstances but choose wrongly and that eventually resulted in her downfall. While Sansa fawns over Joffrey being handsome prince, Arya was able to understand her father’s warning. Sandor has offered his help to her same like he did to Arya but she chooses to stay which eventually lead to her marriage with Lord Tyrion. If Arya had Gendry as her companion during the hard times, she had Tyrion who she ditched after running away from the purple wedding. Even in Vale, she could have had Lord Royce support but again stupidly declined that resulted in her rape in her own home. Sandor was right she was a little bird who only knew to smile prettily and begged tearfully. Peter didn’t drag her to Bolton’s for the wedding but she willingly accepted it after hearing some sweet words from that man. She was sure if it was Arya in her place, she would have killed all the Bolton’s by her sheer stubbornness and would have reclaimed their house which would eventually have her being the Queen in the North. Arya, by all means, is no lady but she would be a strong queen of that she is now sure. Father would be proud of Arya she thought sadly. It’s time for the wolves and should celebrate and Sansa will make sure Arya’s wedding will be a perfect northern wedding.

“Arya. Can I make your wedding gown” Sansa asked reluctantly and then after a thought she added “It will be a gown fit for a warrior princess. That I promise”

Arya smiled “Ofcourse sister..I would be happy to wear the gown made by you” Sansa beamed at her and Arya left the chambers with her thoughts.

Arya sighed! Task done, she walked up to the balcony to cool her mind.

_‘You will marry a high lord and rule his castle. And your sons shall be knights and princes and lords.’ Father’s words came unbidden in her memory. _

_‘That’s not me’_

Still, she thinks she is happy that it’s Jon and not some stranger. ‘_He believes in me. He trusts me to handle this. I will handle this. I will not fail.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how do you like Jon's reaction towards Arya's acceptance for the wedding and also Sansa's thoughts...Let me know how much you liked the interaction between Jon and Arya through the comments.


	9. Beginning of a beautiful relation

It had been announced that the wedding of Jon and Arya would be carried out in a simple set of wedding rituals in Winterfell Gods wood with all the northern lords as the witnesses. And also a grand feast would be held in Kings Landings for the southern houses as well, befitting the descendants of the noble houses Stark and Targaryen.

Mostly all the Northern Lord had come to Winterfell in advance to attend the wedding. Everyone was surprised at the presence of Lord Howland Reed who has not stepped out of his land since the rebellion. Jon observed this as a chance to discuss the matters as all the Northern families is under one roof. So In the midst of the preparations for the wedding ceremonies, the king Jon had sought a meeting with all the northern lords in the Great hall along with his future queen, Brandon Stark and Sansa Stark as he wants to clear all the misunderstandings between North and South. He wants to assure all the lords that he is half Stark. He might be a dragon but in heart of heart, he is still a wolf who loves the cold winds.

“I hope this puts to rest any suspicions about where my loyalties lie,” said Jon. “I have always been and always will be, with the North.”

Lord Manderly got up from his seat and smiled “I have never doubted you, your grace. But this marriage for sure brings a joy to all the northerners thinking in future we have a future queen who is a Stark and also the bringer of the dawn.”

“Thank you, my lord”

Next Lord Glover spoke “Your grace, who will be the next Stark of Winterfell speaking of the Lady’s condition?” He asked looking towards Sansa who sit there masking her emotions to the outside world.

“My lord, I, as well as Bran, am unable to produce an heir. But there should always be a Stark in Winterfell and that Stark after us will be Arya’s child. Hence Arya’s second child will take Stark name and will be the heir to the Winterfell. ”

Sansa looked around all the lords and then raised her voice “What better way to strengthen the North? This child will have the blood of a Stark from both his mother and father. The child will be loyal to the house as any other Stark and also will have a long-lasting connection to the iron throne because of his or her Targaryen heritage.”

“To Jon Targaryen and Arya Stark” Everyone shouted with joy to Sansa’s comment while Arya sits there silently observing the people and contemplating her future like a Queen. She sighed. She could only hope she will not create any difficulties for Jon. Jon noticed her mood change and soon reached for her hand silently giving her a promise ‘You will be fine’.

A loud howl of a wolf followed by 2 horns that signal the wildlings silenced the cheer among the lords. Many have still reservations regarding Wildling but Jon was too happy to see his old friend Tormund and his wolf Ghost. Jon excused himself from the meeting and ran towards the gate to meet Tormund along with Arya. As soon as she reached the gates, Arya was suddenly tackled down to the ground by grey fur and golden eyes…_Nymeria_…She hugged her wolf with tears in her eyes. Last time Nymeria chose to stay with her pack in Riverrun than to come with her to Winterfell. Now seeing Nymeria with Ghost was an unexpected joy. Felt like she is now truly home with her pack. All the Lords and Ladies present there witnessed the return of the dire wolves that somehow symbolizes the rise of Starks and thus the North. Tormund laughed loudly and helped Arya to stand only to engulf her in a bone-crushing hug.

“Night Kingslayer…..’m happy to see ya alive…I should’ve known that this wolf is yours… came along with her own pack of Wolves to North..after the crow sits on the throne….” Tormund said to Arya in his usual playful way.

“Thank you Tormund and m happy to see you make it to Winterfell” Arya smiled genuinely to Tormund to which he said he will never miss King Crow’s wedding by any means. She felt Nymeria whining beside her for her attention and she was surprised to see 4 wolf pups being nudged by Nymeria to her side. The site of young pups brings back old memories where they got Nymeria and her siblings. And now Nymeria had her own pack. She laughed heartily at Nymeria and scratched her neck liberally “Nymeria...Look you have your own pack now”

“Ha..ha…just like he s gonna mount you..Ghost has claimed your wolf” Tormund said patting Jon’s shoulder.

Jon and Arya were wide-eyed looking at each other understanding the underlying implications. Tormund roared seeing them looking embarrassed though Arya quickly hides her discomfort by laughing along.

** _The Wedding day:_ **

Standing on the roots of the great weirwood tree, Jon admired the wild beauty led down by the two magnificent direwolf Ghost and Nymeria, walking towards him amidst the lanterns that set to light the path for her. She was ethereal and beyond his imagination. Unlike any other bride who walks to her groom with shyness, Arya Stark walks with a dignity of a warrior with her one hand on her dagger and her chin held high proudly looking at her groom the King Aegon Targaryen otherwise known as Jon.

Even Her dress was different from the usual Northern brides. Arya was adorned in a simple high necked and full sleeve dark grey velvet dress that nipped at her waistline with a thick silver belt and gradually flares out towards the hem that hits just above her ankle with no frills and also features a slit that starts from her left thigh flaunting her slim legs in black breeches. The silver belt that fastened around her waist like an ornament has two layers of beautiful silver chains hanging loosely around her left hip holding her famous Cat’s paw dagger and her thin sword Needle, showing her warrior side. A detailed snarling direwolf embroidered in her chest screams out her stark heritage. Her hair was pulled back into a low bun, highlighting her beautiful face.

“Who comes before the Old gods?” Brandon Stark’s thick voice boomed through the Godswood evoking a silence among their guests.

“Arya of House Stark comes here to be wed. A woman grown, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessing of the Gods. Who comes to claim her?” Sansa proudly presents her little sister.

Jon steps forward and announces “Jon, of House Targaryen and Stark, King of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the realm. Who gives her?”

Sansa smiled at Arya holding her hands “Sansa of the House Stark who is her elder sister”

Bran looked at Arya “Arya Stark, do you take this man?”

Arya closed her eyes for a moment thinking of her Lord father and breathed a sigh. She said confidently looking at Jon “I take this man”

Jon then looked at his wife and carrier her to the feast as per the tradition but Arya scrunches her nose at that and Jon thought that she was never been more beautiful than this moment. The feast followed by the bedding (even though Arya was miraculously escaped through the Great hall with all her clothes intact unlike Jon) concluded quickly and now were alone at last in their room. They sat on the bed, an awkwardness underlined their relationship. Who in the seven hells has thought Arya Stark will marry her bastard brother just as she said in her childhood.

‘Umm’ said Jon, staring at everything but Arya.

To Jon’s surprise, Arya had suggested to help her with her dress as she nicely quotes “Jon..Will you help me with this bloody dress?” to which Jon immediately helped her to unbutton her dress.

Arya felt her dress loosen and but really got irritated at the current situation “Thanks Jon...I can do the rest” Jon nodded and turned the other side to give her some privacy while he himself went to the wardrobe to dress in a simple breeches and shirt. Arya carefully unsheathed her multiple knives at the nearby tables and now dressed in a simple shirt that hugs loosely around her frame.

Jon saw the knives and wriggled his eyebrows teasingly “Really?”

Arya just shrugged and went to the bed. The pure white cover in the bed reminded Jon of its purpose. So to avoid any future rumours, he cut himself as the blood dripped to the centre of the bed. Arya's eyes twinkled seeing Jon’s action and stopped the blood as she tied his wound with a piece of cloth.

“It’s maiden blood. Not a river of blood...Don’t overdo it”

Jon ran his hand through his hair and looked at Arya “I didn’t know. But I heard that there will be blood for the first time”

“Yes..there is..but not much..if I remember correctly”

Jon hummed and asked his next thought carefully “Did he hurt you?”

Arya snapped his head to look at Jon. She never thought they will discuss such a matter this night but then Jon is well...Jon..he always was protective. The only difference is title got changed from brother to cousin and now to husband.

“No…He had experience so…?” Arya left the remaining thoughts unsaid. Jon seemed to be relieved at the thought.

“Was the Dragon queen your first?” Arya asked out of curiosity. If Jon could ask questions about her, why could not she?

Jon remained silent, unsure of how much to reveal. He looked distinctly nervous. The silence made Arya rethinks about her question and guilt overwhelmed her for forgetting Daenerys was Jon’s lover. She should have never mentioned Daenerys name. Apology reached the tip of her tongue, just then she heard Jon.

“ Ygritte was her name. She was a wildling” Arya understood then this girl is no more from Jon’s face. She quickly apologized to Jon and tried to change the subject “It’s late. We should rest “

Jon leaned back in the bed and waved his hands in dismal and continued “She died in my arms..you know…I loved her and she loved me…But love was the death of duty…I chose my duty over her..”

Arya lay beside him and asked him about her “What was she like?” She doesn’t know why but she wanted to know about every nightmare that haunts Jon just like he knows hers. Jon willingly shared his past and his regrets. Soon they fell into their old comfort looking at each other and feeling happy.

“Jon.” Arya inched closer to him and pecked on his lips “I am happy it’s you”

Her words instantly filled his heart with joy. Jon pulled her close and slowly brushed his lips on hers..once..twice..Giving much time for Arya to retreat. Arya answered his third peck by biting his lower lip and then swirling her tongue over his lips to sweeten her bite and that was all Jon needed as an encouragement. Soon they kissed slowly and languidly melting to each other. Things around them began to change, all sounds disappeared, the fire, the room everything gradually vanished, to be replaced by a kind of trance-like state. They were floating free and happy in the infinite meadows of Heaven. And the magic broke apart when their body demanded air. They pulled back and stared at each other, both looking fleshed. He wanted to tell her that he is falling for her. Not out of obligation, not to lessen his loneliness but because it’s very good. Yes, very good. But that would spoil everything, it might frighten her or worse might make her say that she doesn’t and she needs time. Yes, Time is what they needed because they had a past and they wanted to begin a new future. _It’s the beginning of a very beautiful relation_. Jon kissed her forehead and whispered “Good night little wolf”. Arya looked surprised but she beamed at her and Jon knew this was the right decision. Arya’s head resting on his chest, and his hand wrapped around her thin waist they lured themselves into a dreamless sleep. 


	10. The Hand of the king

Tyrion sat in his chair gulping some sweet wine, overlooking the red keep through the window reflecting about the upcoming consequences of King Jon’s marriage. He has ordered to send ravens inviting all the lords and ladies of seven kingdoms for the wedding feast. Today would be the day his new queen arrives with the king to red keep, according to Bran Stark’s creepy message. As a hand, he could not help but have trepidation on the new queen... In his opinion, Sansa Stark was a much better candidate for the role of a queen. Things would have been easy for him if the King married Sansa. Tyrion as a person has witnessed Sansa growing from a young innocent sweet girl to a cunning intelligent woman who even outsmarted that son of a bitch Littlefinger. He doesn’t know much about how they did it only he found out the rumours that Lady Stark along with her sister and brother unfolded many secrets that started the War of five kings in front of all the North. Sansa has been an easy person for him to deal with since they are well acquainted personally. But Arya Stark, he knows nothing about her other than being the hero of the Winterfell who had saved all her assess from the cold. A queen should be kind, graceful and diplomatic none the qualities Arya Stark possessed. He still remembers she doesn’t even show up in the courtyard back during the Winterfell on welcoming Queen Daenerys. It was evident from that action only she doesn’t truly like the Targaryen queen. At least Sansa had the grace to welcome the Queen even if with a cold smile. Arya being diplomatic, He snorted into his cup thinking vividly about Arya Stark threatening Yara Greyjoy on the council meeting. Only because of Ser Davos, things didn’t escalate that time. Gods help him to endure this queen. At least she doesn’t have dragon-like Dany and not mad like Cersei. But at least Daenerys could charm her subjects with her beauty making the others forget she is a dragon at least for some time. Not that Arya Stark is not pretty, the girl is beautiful a wild kind of beauty. The thing is she never showed any attempt to improve her appearance or to charm better interact with other lords. Yes, another thing he should deal with. He needs to order someone to fetch the royal seamstress and make dress appropriate for the queen. Though he expects Sansa would have advised her sister about all the courtly appearances.

A knock interrupted his thoughts. He kept his wine cup back at the table and straightened in his chair and asked to enter.

“My Lord” Ah..it was the beautiful Elia Sand of Dorne, the only surviving daughter of Prince Oberyn Martell. Definitely it would be to get information about the king’s whereabout. The girl reminds him of the Tyrell girl, beautiful and dangerous. In order to show his support and well wishes to Dorne, King Jon has offered a seat in his council to a member of Dorne. Her cousin the ruling Prince Dartyn Martell has sent Elia Sand to the Kings Landing to fill the council position of Prince Oberyn Martell. But everyone knows that she is kind of a spy to the Dorne and she is here to lure the King to his bed to have a crown in her head but no avail Jon has a very high resistance. Elia Sand was, in fact, a very beautiful girl and always in a dress that leaves nothing to imagination. She was relentlessly trying to get Jon’s attention even though she knows about the betrothal. Probably she is hopeful that she could be his second queen as Targeryans has taken two wives before. If Tyrion has not been aware of his relationship with Dany, he would have thought Jon a eunich or a gay.

“My lady…Please have a seat and enlighten me why you thought of gracing this poor lord hand’s office?” Tyrion asked with a bit of sarcasm but smiled joyfully to lessen the rudeness in his voice.

The lady in the picture looked at him with seductive eyes and smiled secretly knowing as if she knows exactly what is in his mind. “Oh, my lord... I hear our king is coming back with his queen and is also we are preparing for a feast. So I merely wanted to inform you that I am willing to serve my king and my new queen in anyways?”

Unlike the others he has met from Dorne, this lady is all love and sweet talks always armoured in her courtesies. He smiled internally _well if she wants to play, let her play. You are no match for me girl_

“Oh, that’s so lovely of you my lady. Everything is arranged now that I could only want you my lady to enjoy the feast celebrating the new era?”

She narrowed her eyes but soon smiled at him “Perhaps I could be a lady in waiting to the Queen so that she doesn’t feel alone in this big castle”

_Then what girl do you want your throat to slit by Arya Stark for overstepping your limits? _Before he could counter her reply, a loud roar echoed through the window. I knocked the wind out of Tyrion. Tyrion as witty as he is he couldn’t help himself whenever he hears the dragon. He involuntarily transports back to the sack of Kings landing by Dany once his queen. And he knows every citizen of kings landing would have the same doubt in their mind whether the King will turn mad as his ancestors. The only consolation to the highborn and lowborn alike is that the king at least not looks like a Targaryen. If not for the dragon at his disposal, No one would have believed of the king’s heritage. Even if the same king was the one who stopped Dany and her Dragon from further chaos. But Alas! The damage was already done. The once-grand red keep trembled to dust and many people lost their life, their house and their limps all because of some stupid throne. They are now satisfied because the new king has tried to help rebuild their lives as much as possible but still a lot to need. Their treasury has taken its toll after Robert, Joffrey’s and Cersei’s reign and they are trying to negotiate to lower the interest with the iron bank for years but never succeeded. If not for the hidden Gold mine found in Castle Rock by Bran using his powers, the city would have been long back starved to death.

He quickly waddled out of the door to receive the king and the queen not before excusing the dangerous Sand Lady. Master Samwell, Ser Podrick, Ser Brienne, Ser Davos and Ser Bronn were already reached the entrance greeting the king and queen by the time he reached. Arya Stark was dressed in man’s clothing and nothing in her dress implicates her title. Thank the Gods, not any lords are there to welcome their new queen. They will start coming next week. For now, everyone can breathe. King was also cladded in his riding cloth but much more in good shape than Arya Stark. For a change, there is a genuine smile than his normal brooding face. Brandon Stark was quickly been hopped into his chair by Ser Podrick and he seemed to be really affected by the journey so the king quickly orders him to be tended in his rooms. Then Jon turned and saw him “Tyrion” he greeted casually with a smile. Tyrion smiled at the king and the queen

“Congratulation for your wedding, your graces” He greeted the king and the Queen “I hope you all require good bath and food”

“Thank you Tyrion” Jon smiled at him but Arya Stark looked blankly at Tyrion not even graced a smile at him, she was like a fish out of water. “Though first we will have some food. Come you too join us” Jon clapped his shoulders and then took Arya Stark’s hand to walk to their private dining hall with the king’s guard all in tow behind them. He has seen a fair share of kings and queens. None of them he has seen has ever been humble as King Jon I would say it’s because he lived most of his life as a bastard. He never ordered around the servants and squires like Robert Baratheon and his sister did. He never displayed any arrogance towards other lords in the council member even if they are opposing his ideas. The fact that others are allowed to pinpoint the fault in his plans itself speaks about his character. Dany was also such a queen but not everyone can approach her. Deep in his heart, there was also a fear for Dany as Sansa has pinpointed to him in Winterfell. Tyrion observed Arya as Jon draws her chair near him. Servants started serving the meal, which was rather more than the normal as they had been informed about the arrival of their queen today. Tyrion cleared his throat when he saw the Queen reaching for a plate to get her attention. Jon caught the action and stopped Arya Stark. It’s a secure habit among the royals that a food taster should test all their food before the consumption by any royal members. He still remembers the King’s reaction when described but then upon Bran’s and Ser Brienne’s insistence he agreed to follow the rule to respect the Kings guard’s effort. Tyrion thinks it’s now more important than before to have a taster since a dornish is already in the red keep. After all, poisons is their weapon. Arya Stark looked amused when the King explained the procedure. She turned to look at the food taster and then at Jon, shrugged her shoulder. Still, her attention was on the food taster though there is no emotion in her face it was just blank. He boasted himself to be a good judge of character but this girl no the queen is difficult to read. Then there he saw a glimpse of emotion crossing in her face..surprise.

Tyrion turned to look at the object which caught Arya Stark in surprise. It was a plate that has pie but the pie is shaped like a wolf. Wow, the cook had really given an effort to welcome their queen. He didn’t know that the people are this eager to welcome their queen.

Arya looked around and for the first time, a smile formed in her face. He should admit that she looks really beautiful when she smiles. Tyrion felt foolish to compare Sansa and Arya because they both are beautiful. Where Sansa has traditional beauty of a southern maiden Arya Stark possessed a unique beauty wild and natural. Tyrion even doubted Arya would surpass her sister if she appears in a much more womanly dress.

“Hotpie” Arya Stark jumped out of her chair and ran to a fat servant boy. The boy grinned widely and hugged the queen, her small frame completely engulfed in his arms and her legs not touching the ground as he raised her from the ground. The other servants in the room gawked among each other surprised at the queen’s gesture. Oddly Brienne, Podrick and Davos don’t look surprised. He could say they all have a small smile just like the king.

“Arry” The boy said matching the excitement of Arya Stark. He felt surprised at the familiar way the boy addressed the queen that too in the king’s presence. The queen pulled away from the hug finally settling in the ground but still, her face glows with joy.

“How come you are here…Hotpie…I thought you would be still in Crossroad Inn” The Queen said happily and then turned to her husband “Jon…This is my friend Hotpie”

The boys smile instantly vanished when introduced to the king casually. The king got up from his seat happily and extended an arm towards the guy “It’s nice to meet to you Hotpie” The boy looked stupefied probably wondering whether to shake the hand or fell to the king’s foot. Realizing the boy’s dilemma, Jon chuckled and patted the boy’s shoulder and went back to his seat. Still the Hotpie…what kind of name is it..anyway that guy still looked shocked.

“Well Hotpie, this is the first time I am seeing you speechless. I expect you to start listing your pie recipe to the king” Arya Stark laughed at the poor boy and that seemed to get him out of his state. He started “Arry” and then seems to be catching himself “I mean Your grace..the pie”

“Seven hells…Hotpie…Don’t your grace me now” Arya Stark retorted but Hotpie seems to be in a difficult situation looking all around him. Finally, Jon saved the boy out of pity “I am sure your ‘Arry’ will come later and find you..and thank you for your direwolf pie” Jon said pointing the dish but also stressed ‘Your Arry’ with a teasing look towards the queen “You can leave now”

The Boy bowed and exited the room.

“Oh God this is strange” The Queen groaned. Yup, it’s very strange to see the normally stoic faced girl to be so friendly with a servant.


	11. A Escapade

Despite its obviously faded glory, Red keep overwhelmed Arya. Even after the dragon’s attack, Red keep was still grander than she expected. She had lived in the red keep before with her father and sister. But this was the first time she was visible to all. Being gawked at. Being judged. She could see it in their eyes. She came here for Jon. But Jon is not her brother anymore he is a king and far more important he is her husband. And he has far more concerns than to deal with her insecurities. Now that so many arrangements have to be made for the grand wedding feast. The only thing that made her feel normal is when she spends time with Hotpie and even he is busy being a royal cook with all the festivities. Thinking of Hotpie, she thought of Gendry and his gift delivered by Ser Davos. She was surprised at seeing the weapon she used at the Long night. She lost the weapon during the attack and she almost forgotten about that. The mere thought of Gendry reworking the spear for her and keep it with him this long made her feel guilty. What if Gendry hates her? And she cannot begrudge him for that. Soon he will also be present among other lords for the coming feast. Gods! She feels suffocating in this keep. Yes, she is going to explore the city.

And just like that Arya Stark is wandering in narrow streets of Flea bottom, disguised as Arry, the orphan girl. Disguised in the clothes of a maid, Arya slipped out of the keep. An oversized cloak wrapped around her shoulder and a hood covering her hair served the purpose of hiding her face. She looked behind to ensure no one has noticed her. She walked through the streets and inspected all around. Last time, the walk was not this pleasant. It seems to her that the streets are not as beautiful as last time. Dragon queen’s assault was still embarked it in every building in one way or another way. People looked neither happy nor sad but could see a shade of uncertainty or perhaps fear whenever the shadow of dragon passes above them. _Did they doubt Jon because of his Targaryen heritage? Did they didn’t knew Jon was the one who killed the Dragon queen and her dragon to stop further damage?_ But then, what is it for them if they had already lost their home and loved ones. As Gendry once said, small folk doesn’t care who sits in the iron throne, they only want a safe roof and a full stomach.

Unknowingly she took a lane that leads to a market wherein every turn there is a weaponry shop. This would be streets of steel. Surprisingly, this place looks splendid as Gendry once mentioned. Seems like this place had some charms about it, that made them escape the dragon’s fire. Her eyes wandered from shops to shops as they had all displayed a fine range of weapons- daggers, knives, swords, spears and then the curling blade. She stopped at one shop eyeing that special kind of blade. She had trained with this type of blade only in House of Black and white. This weapon is a sword with a flexible whip-like blade. Probably this was one of the weapons she had struggled mostly with while training with the faceless men. Since this should be handled like a flail arm but requires less strength since blade combined with centrifugal force is sufficient to inflict injury. It’s all about how to control the momentum of the blade with each swing. Techniques mostly include spins and agile manoeuvres. The long-reaching spins make the weapon particularly well suited to fighting against multiple opponents. And the interesting thing is when not in use, it can be worn coiled around the waist like a belt, with the handle at the wearer’s side like a conventional sword. But when asked about it, Jaqen said this is one of the rarest and most difficult weapons to make. And so not so many knew about how to use it though he mentioned in some faraway island people use this curling blade.

“Bugger off Young lady. This blade is an exquisite one for rare warriors not for you to stare at” A gruff voice made her look at an old man who is standing at the counter of the shop glaring at her with irritation. He wore a black velvet coat with hammers embroider on the sleeves in silver thread. Around his neck were a heavy silver chain and a sapphire as large as a pigeon’s egg. But his eyes seem to be kind even though he is currently irritated.

Arya entered the shop and looked at the man coolly “Tell me how much and Money you shall have”

The man looked like she has gone mad. He huffed at her and said “Do you know who I am, young lady?. My work is costly, and I make no apologies for that. You will not find craftsmanship equal to mine anywhere in theSeven Kingdoms. My apprentice Gendry was the one who armed against the Great War in the North.”

Gendry’s name made her snap at the man. So this is the Master Mott who has sent him to Night watch. Protectiveness surged through her and she barely restrained herself from questioning his intention of abandoning Gendry. But then if the master hadn’t, he must have been killed by the Cersei. That thought made her anger to quench. She shook his head and sighed. Without even sparing a glance at the owner, she unsheathed the weapon from the display hold and examined. She had to be careful since it’s a long one. He remembers Jaqen saying the perfect length of it should be the same as one’s arm length and surprisingly this weapon was of the correct length. It seems this sword was just for her. Even the handle seems to build for a woman. She even tried around her waist and it looked quite beautiful. She could wear around her dress and no one will notice she is armed. She smiled at the thought. But she further examined and noticed that the mark on the sword is not of this shop. It’s kind of some tree and she frowned. Master Mott seems to understand her thoughts and answered before she could question.

“That’s not my work but it’s rather expensive. I am afraid you cannot afford it, young lady”

Luckily she carried an extra pouch of coins with her incase if she wants to give it to someone. She wanted to donate it to the orphanage she had heard from one of the maids. But she could use some from that bag if for this purpose and later on she could donate more. She shrugged and asked the master once more with a smug grin “Try me, Master Mott. I shan’t have the whole day to spend in your shop”

Master Mott shook his head as if he is tired and doesn’t want to waste much more time “Fine. A hundred gold dragons”

She just took the hidden pouch from her cloak and counted a hundred golden dragons and dropped at his desk where he stood wide-mouthed. Once the business is done, Mott seems to be much more perceptive to her questions. She asked about the dragon attack which apparently not much affected this street and then he told her the way to approach to the orphanage. Arya thanked the master and turned to the muddy alley that leads to the orphanage. As she walked further she crewed up her nose assaulted by the stench. Here the houses were rickety structures made of bamboo, sticks and haphazardly spread cloth awnings. The cramped space between the wobbly houses served as the streets on which people walked through the slums. These streets also served as open drains, toilets, and open-air animal shelters. They were covered with garbage. She soldiered on, gingerly sidestepping the muck on the muddy walkaways. Till she feels someone trying to grab on her cloak. She whirled around, quickly sheathed her dagger and pointed it against his throat, spilling a thin line of blood just to remind him who has the power now. The blonde-haired boy looked like an adolescent, perhaps older. He had a dirty unkempt look about him. The stench from his tattered clothes suggested that he had not changed them for a while.

“Now tell me, boy, why do you need money?” She asked in a calm voice that made the boy stop the struggle and relax his shoulders a little. She could say that the boy is no fighter. He is lean but not strong enough for his age. She could help but if only the boy could share his reason. She released the boy and to her surprise, the boy didn’t run as she expected. So she quickly pulled some coins and placed at the boy’s hand and also holds him by shoulders “I could help you if you trust me?”

The boy looked at her wide eyes and trembling lips once he starts “My mother worked as a whore in a tavern and she ‘as got burns’ during the dragon’s attack and now she cannot even walk properly. Our houses got burned when Dragon king and queen came to invade”

She shivered remembering the Dragon’s assault and soon came back to the present when she heard the boy’s voice “A Master has come to the streets on the Dragon king’s command. But he said she would never walk again.” Yes, she knew that now after being trained by the faceless men in poisons and medicines. Usually, the damage caused by the burn has no cure and will be there until the end of your days. She wanted to ask why they could go to the orphanage but thought better not to dig on boy’s personal matter. The boy seems to be desperate to be free of her. So she quickly gave a few more coins to him and turned to another alley already dropping the idea of visiting the orphanage.

Her legs then took to the busy part of the street. Everywhere merry and cheers. It’s such a contrast to the slum area she had just seen moments ago. Wherever you look, you could see the banner of the three-headed dragon with snarling dire wolf side by side flying proudly at the citizens. Lots of shops that have a wide variety of jewels, handicrafts, clothing, toys and dolls laid perfectly across the street with a bunch of people crowding around the shop. Oddly her eyes went to a beautiful silver hairpiece in the shape of a flower. But before she could touch the material someone else made a grab of it. And she oddly felt angry at the loss of a piece of jewellery. She turned to see a lithe and smooth-skinned handsome man with bright deep blue eyes with his golden-brown hair tied back into a low bun much as Jon does. His eyes skimming over her figure and then fixed to her face, his lips slightly pulled into a seductive smirk as if he could have her in his bed within no time. And this man has the audacity to approach her and offer that hair loom as a gift while saying with a thick foreign accent.

“Something in you made me think of a woman I once loved. So please accept this hair loom a gift from me, fair lady”

She remained silent. If she was not in the middle of the city crowded with people, she would have cut down that hand which she carries that bloody hair loom. But Alas! She is a queen now and whatever she does it will directly affect Jon. She could not let that happen. And she doesn’t have time to waste on some cocky man on the streets. She looked up to see that sky has started to turn crimson and she needs to be back in the keep soon. So she ignored the handsome stranger and turned back to the way that leads to the castle.

And she heard the handsome man shouting at her but she paid no mind.

“Name is Daario Naaharis, pretty lady”

* * *

Notes:

* * *

I hope you liked this new chapter. The curling blade Arya purchased is actually a weapon used in Kalari payattu(A form of martial art ) often called as urumi. And you could check out in <https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0f/ac/66/0fac66814dea18d36f1a2acba4a102c3.jpg>.

Oh well, how did you like the entry of Daario Naharis, the former lover of Daenerys? Let me know your thoughts on this chapter through your comments and kudos.


	12. A Wolf shows her fangs

Half a moon turn passed since Arya came with him to Kings landing as his queen and his wife and yet she didn’t step into his room once. According to Brienne, she had taken the room allocated for the queen and even there her presence is scarce. Whenever he gets free time from the politics and tries to search for Arya, she will be not there and when asked no one knew where the queen went and even he could see Brienne is feeling frustrated at Arya’s ability to appear and disappear. Even as a child, Arya was good at hiding and now as trained by one of the best assassin cults she is unreachable. And to his great annoyance, Bran refused to answer his questions about Arya’s routine proclaiming he is Master of Whisperer of the realm but not the one who spies on King’s wife. But still, she will be there for dinner table every day to sup up with Bran and Jon and after that, she will kiss Bran and him on the cheek and will retire for the night. To say he is disappointed in Arya’s decision to stay in her own room will be an understatement. He thought she will be at least try to be with him after that kiss on the wedding night considering the fact that she is the one who initiated it. After all, he just pecked; it was Arya who took the kiss into another level. Tyrion has already mentioned subtly about the need for heirs and his face turn red as a tomato when he thought about the implications. He doesn’t say it aloud he is actually attracted to her but soon he felt overwhelmed at those fluttering in his stomach. He almost felt dirty at thinking that way and also his blood boils whenever she is seen with that fucking Dayne who is far too handsome even though he knew he is not her type. He will surely talk with Arya today after the meeting. Yes, Meeting is regarding the negotiation with the Iron Bank. They are trying to reduce the interest for three years. Neither his patience nor Lannisters smart mouth is able to crack that iron bank toad. Today it’s going to be a long day. He rubbed his face feeling exhausted. And Suddenly Arya stormed to his chamber dressed in an ivory silk dress that revealed more of her pale skin. And his eyes roamed over her skinny figure immediately drinking in the curves and when her eyes caught him, he smiled bending down to kiss her on the cheek but Arya catches him unaware by kissing lightly on his lips. His heart pounded in his chest and he tried to look nonchalant but failed. All the same, Arya turned around like nothing unusual happened, walking around his chambers and asked questions about his plan today oblivious to Jon.

“Oh, Iron Bank representative you say. Can I join too?” Arya asked him.

“Of course. You can” He replied by instinct. When is the last time he has ever said no to her? Still, Jon was intrigued considering Arya refused to be any longer than needed when she was introduced to the small council members and now she wants to come. Jon wondered thinking whether she was been forced by anyone considering her nature of not to be anywhere near the political situations. Jon knew that Tyrion wanted Sansa as the queen and Arya’s disinterest anything related to ruling had made a bad impression on him. Truthfully, he wanted Arya to share his burden and want to make her equal in power and rights. At the same time, he didn’t want to force her to do anything which she doesn’t want. She is a wolf. A wolf won’t confide well in a cage even the cage is adorned with beautiful and rare gems. He understood that very well and so he will never to do anything to thwart her freedom. That’s one of the reasons he hasn’t asked her directly about what she is doing everyday disappearing from the court. Jon smiled giving her his hand and walked towards the meeting room, where all were surprised to see the queen but quickly managed to greet them respectfully.

Iron bank representative was also among them with the most flattering greeting yet it sounds insincere to his ears. 

“Congratulation for your wedding, your graces. And my queen, it’s my honour to meet the hero of the Winterfell in flesh and blood and I must say the bards hadn’t done justice to your beauty. ”

Jon wanted to laugh at the man. If he thought Arya as a mere woman who will smile shyly at the compliment, he’s gonna really disappointed. Jon was sure Arya will roll her eyes and will retort back with some witty comment and he was prepared to either laugh or to apologize on her behalf. BUT nothing happened. Arya just smiled and thanked the man. He frowned and he somehow felt like this is not the Arya he knew. And again, he thought to himself _Did I do that to her_?_ What happened to her wilderness? Is she suppressing her nature because of the title she carried?_ He didn’t get any further in his thought as Tyrion opened the meeting.

“Lord Desova Beher, We have always been accurate with our payment and I believe we were one of your good clients.”

“That is true, my lord. The iron bank is agreeable with the dealings.” _Agreeable not satisfied._ Jon noted that and even he is sure other lords too.

“Then my lord..” Tyrion started but Jon cut off asking the point straight away. The man won’t fall for smart words.

“We hope to lend one more loan so as to invest in some plans that lead to the prosperity of seven kingdoms. That will surely allow us to pay the interest in a much more favourable rate” Jon proposed to Desova Beher who looked none too happy about it. He could also feel Tyrion’s invisible glare directed at him for his outspoken behaviour. He paid no mind and zeroed on the iron bank convoy.

“The old loan is not yet paid off. So forgive me for asking what are these plans that might increase the revenue of the kingdom, your grace?”

“There are several plans into consideration. To rebuild some part of slum area to make it habitable and to provide the survivors support to start their trade. And then to provide help for the farmers who lose their land during Dragon fire.”

“These are all good plans for your grace. But Iron bank didn’t see any considerable increase in revenue in these plans”

“Remember my lord, A Kingdom thrives only when its people prosper”

Then there was a battle of words from Jon and Tyrion to the Iron bank representative. When he thought it’s a lost cause, he felt Arya’s eyes on him asking a silent question. He nodes back and looked on at curiosity as she stood up and took a folded parchment from her hidden pocket in the dress. Of course he would have known, the dress is not as simple as it looks. He could see Tyrion shaking his head at him silently asking what is going on. He just shrugged and focused on Arya unrolling the parchment on the table to reveal a map depicting various free cities. And she pointed over some far way land across the sunset sea and discussed their ways and peculiar trades and how they could use in Westeros. She also pointed out she has many contacts across the rulers of free cities that are interested in trade with the capital and displayed various parchment showing the seals of different rulers confirming her statement. Arya has always a way with people to do her bidding but now she is extremely good. He could see she has everyone’s attention. Sam looks like he is ready to writes some notes if he can now. Davos looked impressed. Tyrion looked at her surprised and may be awe. The Dornish represent looked put off as if she didn’t expect Arya to be like this. Lord Willas Tyrell, the new master of the coin is looking at Arya with a new found respect. The only one not surprised in the room was Bran and well that’s expected. Jon wondered why she didn’t display these qualities during Winterfell. It would have been great help. And finally, Desova spoke “Iron bank could consider providing a new loan. But the interest we will expect more.” Then he smiled arrogantly flashing all his white teeth at the process “ After all, The Iron Bank will have its due**”**

Then something slipped from Arya’s hand and a coin rolled over the map in the table and landed in front of Desova beher who just took the coin and various emotions passed through his eyes as he gave back it to Arya.

Arya put back at her dress’s whatever hidden pocket and looked at the iron bank convoy “Valar Morghulis, Desova beher” Her smile was a feral one that looked sweet but promised more to the people who knew what that meant.

Jon freezed. The familiar phrase he had heard from her past. He suddenly caught on the act and the coin was the iron coin of the faceless men and it’s not slipped out by accident and it was a well-devised plan. The said man. Desova’s arrogant smile vanished and replaced with a shock like he couldn’t believe his eyes. He gulped and then bowed his head in respect “Valar Dohaeris, my queen” Then she said something in a foreign language to the man which he guessed would be Bravosi.

Iron bank representative nodded and said “You shall have the loan with the same interest rate as before, your grace” He then turned and left the room but not before greeting Arya with a far more respect than before “It’s really a pleasure to meet you your grace and am sure Westeros will flourish with a queen such as you by his grace side”

Everyone sat there at utter silence staring at the young queen who they all have underestimated. The only sound is of that of map and various documents being arranged back by Arya. She held the parchment towards the Hand Tyrion Lannister who is blinking at Arya stupidly. Arya just raised her brows. It turned to be her hallmark gesture when she feels amused or not much impressed by the other person. Arya rolled her eyes in her typical old Arya style and swat Tyrion’s head with a parchment who, then come out of his state of stupefaction.

“I believe its hand’s duty to look through all the discussions which we had and find a negotiable plan to utilize the new resource” Arya informed the little man

“Of course..Of course my queen”

“If that’s all, Can I be excused, your grace?” Arya asked to Jon who could only nod at her. It seems Arya’s now favourite hobby is to make her husband dazed. But before she could leave, Bran the master of whisperer interrupted.

“Actually there is something more and I think the queen should also hear this”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you will like this chapter. The iron bank representative in this chapter is my own creation and of course, you might have noticed Willas Tyrell is alive(yes he is alive somehow) and master of coins as I feel it's hilarious to have Bronn as the Lord of High garden and also Master of coins in the show. Those who are looking for more Jonrya moments, I would say be patient because it will happen but slow. Love should take its sweet time to bloom.  
Lastly Please comment out your suggestions and opinions on the chapter and do kudos my work if you like it and want me to continue the plot. Because it's your kudos and comments that make me inspired.


	13. Chapter 13

_Jon was in a dim back room wandering through a maze of columns and stalactites. He knew this place, he was thinking, when he heard a laugh. He turned toward the sound, but within ten paces he was in a dead-end, facing a blank wall of rose and white flowstone. Baffled, he made his way back the way he'd come, and then he saw it: a dark hole under an outthrust of wet stone. He knelt, listened, heard the faint sound of water. Gods! Am I dreaming… "Ygritte?" _

_"In here," her voice came back, echoing faintly._

_Jon had to crawl a dozen paces before the cave opened up around him. When he stood again, it took his eyes a moment to adjust. And then he saw Ygritte _ _sprawled across a stone _ _beside a little waterfall that fell from a cleft in the rock down into a wide dark pool. His eyes stink with grief as he gathered her bloodied body. He knew that Ygritte was dead. This was all but a nightmare, he thought. Yet, he wanted to see her for one last time._

_She smiled and cupped his cheek with her hand and asked “Will you kill her too?” Her voice was not angry just sad and heartbroken. He wanted to beg for her forgiveness but before that Danerys stumbled out from now where with a dagger in her breast and mocked “You will kill her too just as you did me..”_

_“No” He breathes but Dany laughed..she laughed so hard and then pointed her fingers to something and naturally he turned to look. He drops to his knees sudden with panic. Arya laying there in a pool of blood with blank eyes. .’ It should have been you’ the hurtful words from a woman echoes in his head_

Jon gasped and moved the covers away from his body to have the night wind cool his hot sweaty skin. He reached for a cloth and wiped out the sweat from his face. He tried to be calm his escalated heartbeat but to no avail. Nightmares. He gets them so often he should be used by them by now. But he’s not. No one ever really got used to nightmares. Especially not this one. The one dream which showed all his insecurities when comes to Arya. When he thought the time has come for him to embrace the inevitability of change, his past sprung upon him in the form of a sellsword, refusing to allow him a brighter future with Arya. Though Tyrion and Bran believed to solve this problem without any bloodshed, his agreement to diplomacy had vanished from his heart the moment he heard that the sellsword looks upon Arya, his wife, and his queen. He had killed the man a hundred times in his mind when Bran informed that the sellsword was fascinated with Arya. It didn’t help Arya’s remark that the dragon queen had an exquisite taste when came to men. He had been angry then, and now after the dreadful dream, he was feeling paranoid. Instantly Arya’s bloodied and lifeless eyes came into his mind and he made up his mind. He needs to make sure she is safe. With that mind, he ran down the corridor with his sword, ignoring the shouts of King's guards following him. And when he reached the queen’s door, the guards allocated there looked at him perplexed and they had the rights of it as Jon has never come to the queen’s chambers at this hour. He is a King and no one has the right to ask him his reason so he got into his wife’s chamber quickly. Only then he released a breath he has been holding as he saw a glimpse of an Arya lying through the sheer canopy of her bed. He tiptoed towards her gently sliding the thin white curtains to see her better and there she was lying among silk sheets with her long hair spread wildly in her pillow. His heart warmed at the sight. She was so calm like this and his hand reached for her hair but before it reached the destination, a sharp pain reached his wrist making him emit a loud growl ‘Fuck’. Before he knew it she had got him pinned on his back using her hips and bloody dagger at his throat. How could he forget that he was trying to sneak on an assassin? But when he looked at her, his mouth fell open as he drank in her beauty, now that the covers are moved. She looked as if she had been sculpted by a master. In the light reflected by the crystals in the wall that adorned the queen’s bed-chamber, her skin looked almost iridescent. She was scantily clad, with a silk band tied across her shapely breasts and a loose cloth that was tied many fingers below her navel and barely covered her upper thighs. She stretched a slender arm and called Jon with the flip of her index finger.

“Jon” Her voice was husky and when she tried to move away from him, Jon’s grip on her waist tighten and his gaze fell on her inviting lips. Much as he tried, her musky smell was stirring deep desires. He was acutely aware that the proof of his desire would have been felt by Arya since she froze looking at him with wide eyes.

“Jon”

“Arya” He whispered and he knew that he should explain himself but his fingers reached her skin to trace an invisible line from his elegant neck, then her bare clavicle and then to the top of her breast and he could feel her heart beating wildly. Maybe it's because of the desperation he felt from the dreams, he no longer wants to wait and he wants to bury himself in her and make her his in all ways for true and forget everything but her. He sat up slowly, still with her in a strong grip. Arya was biting her lips as he gazed at her intently. He wondered what he saw in his eyes. Could she feel the love that he has for her or only the fire of lust? He bends towards her and brings her face up and kissed her lips hard and wild, unlike their first kiss. Arya moaned into his mouth giving his tongue an opening. He takes full advantage, his tongue expertly exploring her mouth. And when he pulled back, her eyes were dilated and turned dark gazing at him yet he saw something else too.

“Let me love you,” he asked hoarsely. Arya was silent contemplating. Jon would stop if she doesn’t want him. She could always say ‘no’ but he dearly hopes she says Yes. 

“Yes,” She answered finally and he smiled hearing her answer and his lips sought hers, beseeching her, worshipping her, cherishing her, and loving her all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, finally they got laid ha….! Officially now they are man and woman now. One flesh, one body, and one soul. Hope you loved this chapter.


End file.
